Returning the Favor A Twisted Fairytale  Russian
by 7troublesome
Summary: Самый младший сын, принц Учиха Саске никогда не думал, что ему предложат титул короля. Теперь же, когда его мечта почти у него в руках, он узнает, что иногда надо потеряться, чтобы найтись, и что не каждое одолжение легко отплатить...
1. Chapter 1

Название: **Returning the Favor A Twisted Fairytale**

Автор (Переводчик): **michelerene**, (**7troublesome**)

*Бета: **13****Sin**** ( спасибо, дорогая!)**

Персонажи (Пейринг): Sasuke U. & Naruto U.

Рейтинг: NC-18 (M)

Жанр: романс/фэнтези

Состояние: фик – завершен, перевод – завершен

**Разрешение на перевод: официально получено у автора **(Many thanks, michelerene, dear, hugs and kisses!)

Дисклеймер автора: Не владею Наруто & Ко, поэтому не зарабатываю денег с Наруто & Ко. Вот так.

Дисклеймер переводчика: оригинальный текст мне не принадлежит.

**Ссылка на оригинал:** **.net/s/**4870364

**Саммари**: Самый младший сын, принц Учиха Саске никогда не думал, что ему предложат титул короля. Теперь же, когда его мечта почти у него в руках, он узнает, что иногда надо потеряться, чтобы найтись, и что не каждое одолжение легко отплатить...

**Примечание переводчика:** в рамках моего **Сказочного проекта**.

«Жил на свете человек, скрюченые ножки, и гулял он целый век по скрюченной дорожке, а за скрюченной рекой, в скрюченом домишке, жили летом и зимой скрюченные мышки….» - вспоминаете?

**Скрюченые сказки: Возвращая одолжение 1/2**

Однажды давным-давно жил был прекрасный, юный принц по имени Учиха Саске. Он был самым младшим из трех братьев, а его отец, Учиха Фугаку, был мудрым и благородным королем Конохи. Все братья, включая Саске, были высокими и красивыми, самим воплощением рыцарства, бесстрашия и смекалки. В них было все, что каждый король мечтает видеть в своих сыновьях, и все в королевстве было хорошо с королем Фугаку на троне и его сыновьями у его правой руки.

Саске понял, что перемены не за горами, когда одним прекрасным утром за завтраком его матушка издала возглас отвращения, встала из-за стола и затем скромно, как и подобало королеве, стремительно вышла из комнаты.

Глаза Саске всего на секунду встретились с глазами его братьев перед тем, как обратиться к их отцу. Итачи, его старший брат, не произнес ни слова и просто смотрел на отца с вопросительно приподнятой бровью, безмолвно спрашивая, что только что произошло. Внимание Саске обратилось на его среднего брата, и он с трудом подавил желание закатить глаза. Ну вот, начинается…

- Знаешь, Отец, - начал Сай, средний из трех братьев Учих, - говорят, что женатые люди ссорятся по трем причинам. Деньги, что определенно не проблема, дети, а я уверен, что пенис Крошки со временем догонит в размерах все остальные части его тела… - одна из бледных рук Сая рассеянно махнула в направлении Саске, - поэтому тут нечего обсуждать, или секс. Я и в правду думал, что та книга, которую я тебе одолжил, могла бы…

Хотя лица Итачи и Саске совершенно не изменили своего выражения, Саске был точно уверен, что в глазах Итачи запрыгали веселые искорки, а его собственные пальцы с силой вжались в ладони, чтобы не дать ему выпрыгнуть из-за стола и показать Саю, как Учихи…

- Сай, - устало проговорил Фугаку, - достаточно.

Саске всегда было любопытно, сомневался ли отец когда-нибудь в своем отцовстве относительно Сая. Все были абсолютно уверены в том, что их матушка-королева была просто воплощением добродетели, но Сай… Ну… Саске ни на секунду не сомневался, что все королевство поет в своих головах «Один из этих парней не похож на остальных, один из этих парней точно не отсюда» всякий раз, когда видит всех братьев вместе.

Король отодвинул свой стул от стола, и, скрестив руки на груди, посмотрел на своих сыновей. Саске, как и его братья, пристально смотрел в ответ, однако старался не поддаваться желанию встать и выйти. Ни у кого из братьев не было недостатков. Все они были совершенством. Отличные сыновья. Отличные солдаты. Отличные ученые. Отличные все, что угодно. В чем проблема? Саске был совершенством … на последнем месте.

Всю свою жизнь он старался изо всех сил, но он был и всегда будет только на третьем месте. Не существовало способа победить совершенство. В конце концов, на то оно и совершенство.

Наконец, отец прочистил горло и жестом указал на стол. Словно из ниоткуда появились слуги и начали убирать посуду. Саске обратил внимание на вид за большими окнами, что выходили на сад. Утренний туман уже рассеялся под солнцем, и он увидел свою матушку идущей по каменному мостику через карповый пруд. Судя по всему, внимание отца также было приковано к этому зрелищу потому, что он тяжело вздохнул.

- Я не становлюсь моложе, - начал он, и Саске решил послушать своего отца, однако предпочел смотреть на мать. Он уже понял, к чему все шло, и, как ни удивительно, его это совершенно не беспокоило. Из Итачи выйдет замечательный король, и Саске будет горд быть рядом с его троном. Когда-нибудь Итачи женится, и…

- Каждый из вас достоин получить свой шанс.

- Что? – глаза Саске оторвались от его матери и мгновенно переместились на отца, чтобы затем обратиться на его старших братьев. Бровь Итачи приподнялась в крайне знакомой ему манере, и если бы отец не сидел за столом, за ней последовал бы щелчок по лбу и произнесенное на выдохе «глупый маленький брат». На улыбку Сая было больно смотреть, когда средний брат произнес:

- Я думал, что мы отучили тебя от этих выкриков, Крошка.

Вернув себе самообладание, - Саске отругает себя за этот промах позже и, без сомнения, при помощи своих братьев, - младший повернулся к главе стола.

- Отец?

Фугаку провел рукой по точеному подбородку и внимательно посмотрел на своего младшего сына.

- Идея о том, что самый старший сын лучше подходит для управления королевством только потому, что он старший по рождению, абсурдна. Каждый из вас более чем способен на это, и мы с вашей матерью думаем, что вам всем стоит дать шанс это доказать.

Фугаку остановился и посмотрел в окно. Микото, его жена, стояла там, руками упершись в бедра, и проговорила нечто, подозрительно похожее на «иииииииии».

Король снова посмотрел на своих сыновей.

- Я пока не готов отказаться от трона, но ваша мать, - он подчеркнуто посмотрел на женщину, - и мой совет думают, что нам пора двигаться в этом вопросе, и сельская жизнь, несомненно, пойдет мне на пользу.

Впервые за всю их жизнь, король Фугаку закатил глаза, и все три брата-Учихи вздрогнули и с извинениями удалились.

ххх

Через три дня после объявления о том, что трон доступен всякому желающему, Фугаку призвал своих сыновей еще раз. Стоя на одном колене в большом тронном зале, братья склонили головы в знак уважения и превратились в слух.

- Поднимитесь, - приказал Фугаку, потерев подбородок ладонью, - я выбрал для вас задание. Быть королем – означает сражаться насмерть, чтобы защитить свое королевство и его жителей. Поэтому, вам потребуется меч, который вас никогда не подведет, как и вы никогда не подведете свое королевство. Я повелеваю вам отыскать меч с лезвием, что никогда не потускнеет. – Три пары глаз внимательно смотрели на короля. – Естественно, ваша находка подвергнется испытанию. Тот, чей меч выйдет победителем из всех испытаний, будет объявлен новым Королем Конохи. – Братья кивнули. – Я также жду от вас, что в этот момент оставшиеся братья присягнут на верность своему новому Королю. С этим будут проблемы?

Саске отрицательно покачал головой и был уверен, что его браться сделали то же самое. Он бы присягнул на верность Итачи три дня назад, и хотя он несколько беспокоился ради всеобщего блага, но если бы Сай выиграл, то Саске бы умер, сражаясь за его неприкосновенность. Семья… что есть, то есть…

Он вернулся к реальности из своих мыслей, когда кожаная сумка на шнурке была брошена ему в руки. Его отец одобрительно кивнул, поскольку каждый из его сыновей держал теперь по одной.

- Вы отправляетесь завтра с самого утра. Каждому из вас выдадут одинаковое количество золота, и мы будем ждать вашего возвращения назад в замок на закате, ровно через месяц с этого дня.

Братья кивнули в знак понимания. Фугаку поднялся и хлопнул каждого из сыновей по плечу перед тем, как отойти в сторону, чтобы позволить их матери посентиментальничать с ними на свой лад. Когда Микото закончила, Фугаку обнял ее и еще раз обратился к сыновьям.

- Ступайте, помните, что вы – Учихи, берегите себя. Увидимся по возвращении.

Братья поклонились и покинули зал, мысленно готовя себя к предстоящему путешествию, готовясь заставить их отца гордиться ими и, конечно, готовясь победить.

ххх

Вот так и случилось, что ранним утром три брата сели верхом на своих лошадей, плотный утренний туман спускался с холмов и заполнял долины внизу. В прохладном утреннем воздухе лошади, чувствуя нетерпение седоков, били о влажную землю копытами и топтались на месте. Саске натянул поводья своей лошади потуже и увидел, что его братья сделали то же самое. Утренняя влага намочила его накидку, и он накинул на голову капюшон.

- Младшие братья, - сказал Итачи, нарушая тишину. От его дыхания поднимался пар. – Увидимся через месяц. – Он посмотрел на своих двух младших братьев, приподнимая воротник накидки и проводя рукой по темной гриве своего коня. – Жду не дождусь увидеть вас обоих на коленях.

Саске ухмыльнулся и, с благовоспитанным кивком и едва слышным «хм», что показывало его тревогу, веселье и раздражение, повернул свою лошадь налево. Итачи повернул направо, оставляя Саю единственное оставшееся направление: вперед.

- Эй, постойте! – воскликнул Сай, пока двух его братьев проглатывал туман, - даже не обнимемся?

Саске не был уверен наверняка, но даже если он сам и прикусил губу, чтобы не дать вырваться ни одному звуку, ему показалось, что он услышал хриплый смешок со стороны, куда ускакал его самый старший брат.

ххх

Один месяц. Приблизительно четыре недели. В среднем тридцать дней.

Много вещей может случиться за такое количество времени. Пока Саске устало тащился вперед под дождем, ведя за собой свою лошадь и оставив всякую надежду на то, что выберется из этого богом проклятого леса живым, он размышлял о том, что уже сделал.

Он был в каждом городе, что попадался ему на пути. Он расспрашивал о мече, который был ему нужен, и если тот проходил его простейшие тесты, то Саске покупал его и отправлялся в следующий город. К сожалению, в следующем городе всегда находился меч получше этого. Тогда он либо покупал, либо обменивал старый меч на новый и двигался дальше. По прошествии трех недель от данного ему срока, он повернул свою лошадь назад и быстро поскакал, чтобы вернуться домой. Саске не мог сказать, что был уверен в своем мече, но совсем плохо было бы не появиться совсем, чем появиться и проиграть.

И тут начался дождь, какого Саске еще не видел. Вода лилась с неба сплошным потоком вместо того, чтобы падать каплями. Набежали яростные черные тучи и закрыли солнце так, что полдень показался ему ночью… если вообще он мог это заметить сквозь пелену дождя. Немного времени прошло, как он обнаружил, что сошел с тропинки и не знает правильного направления, не ориентируется в своем местоположении… черт возьми, он потерялся.

Сама мысль об этом заставляла его зубы сжаться, и его челюсть болела от долгих часов… дней напряженного стискивания челюстей. Его сапоги проваливались в мокрую грязь и мох лесной подстилки. Каждый шаг был сражением, но он должен был спешиться, когда лошадь испугалась. Ни человек, ни животное не могли видеть ничего впереди себя на расстоянии руки, и лошадь просто доверилась Саске: хозяин не заблудится.

В добавок ко всему, и это его страшно раздражало, его меч, который он вез домой, начал ржаветь на дожде. Ржаветь! К своему собственному отвращению, и только потому, что никто не мог стать этому свидетелем, кроме его лошади, Саске с раздражением выбросил меч в темноту леса. Теперь не имело значения, явится ли он домой с мечом, или нет, поскольку срок возвращения наступал завтра на закате, а он застрял здесь, где бы это чертово «здесь» ни было.

Неожиданно, в перерыве между мыслями о короле Сае и о том, как они вместе с Итачи будут переодеты шутами, мягкое желтое сияние осветило лесную подстилку. Нетерпеливо откидывая с лица мокрые волосы, Саске всмотрелся в темноту с тем, чтобы заметить, что он оказался на краю поляны, а посередине этой поляны находился маленький замок. Здание никак не могло сравниться размерами с замком Учих, оно было скорее чем-то таким, в чем его отец хотел бы жить, когда оставит трон и переедет в деревню.

Территория замка выглядела дикой и заросшей, и пока он пробирался к каменному зданию, тропинки он так и не обнаружил. Ощущение было такое, словно замок свалился с неба. Саске привязал лошадь к ближайшему дереву, обеспечивая ей укрытие, насколько мог, и стал пробираться к каменной арке с большими деревянными дверями.

Его пальцы, обтянутые кожей перчаток едва коснулись дерева, как двери распахнулись, и он ощутил, как порыв теплого воздуха обласкивает его лицо. Он только на мгновение задержался прежде, чем войти внутрь, и почти испугался, когда двери тут же закрылись за ним.

Саске с подозрением огляделся и повернулся вокруг своей оси, как только услышал тихий звук переворачиваемой страницы.

- Ну, проходи, - сказал голос, явно издеваясь, и Саске увидел, как высокий мужчина с блестящими серебристыми волосами и наполовину скрытым книгой лицом выступил из темноты.

Даже не удостоив его взглядом, человек повернулся к нему спиной и зашагал по холлу в противоположную от принца сторону.

- Если ты просто собираешься там стоять, не будешь ли любезен постоять снаружи? Ты заливаешь пол.

Саске посмотрел вниз с тем, чтобы увидеть, что он стоит посреди лужицы, и пошел за странным и достаточно грубым человеком через холл. После нескольких поворотов, Саске обнаружил, что попал в спальню, декорированную насыщенными зелеными, коричнево-красными и золотыми тонами. На огромной кровати лежали пушистое полотенце и сухая одежда. Он заметил, что это мягкие черные штаны и подходящая по цвету черная рубашка. Словно его здесь уже ждали.

- Хмм, - сказал серебристо-волосый мужчина, останавливаясь на пороге и собираясь выйти из комнаты.

Он повернулся и посмотрел Саске в глаза, его лицо расплылось в широкой улыбке, что заставило его видимый глаз принять форму перевернутой буквы «U».

- Мы ожидаем кое-кого, осталось только увидеть, являешься ли ты этим кем-то.

И с этими словами он исчез, закрывая за собой дверь, и оставляя юного принца недоумевать, высказал ли он свои мысли вслух или этот человек просто прочитал его мысли.

Саске быстро снял свою мокрую одежду и натянул сухую, но успел почувствовать легкий озноб. Когда он снова вышел в холл, он не смог удержать дрожи, что пробежала по всему его телу.

- Господи боже мой! Ты прек… замерз!

Саске повернулся и обнаружил девушку с розовыми волосами, что стояла прямо перед ним, ее изумрудные глаза начинали сверкать по мере того, как медленно двигались по его телу.

- Прошу прощения? – проговорил Саске холодным голосом, который заставил ее глаза взлететь и встретиться с его взглядом.

- Пойдем, - сказала она и прошла мимо него, мимолетным движением касаясь его бока. Принц решил игнорировать ее хихиканье.

- Сейчас о тебе позаботятся.

- Хм, - сказал Саске и отправился вслед за девушкой.

Им не пришлось далеко идти. И хотя он тщательно обращал внимание на каждый поворот, что они делали, когда они достигли своего пункта назначения, большой библиотеки до верху забитой книжными полками по всем четырем стенам и трещащим камином, окруженным плюшевыми коричнево-красными креслами, Саске не имел ни малейшего понятия, как вернуться в свою комнату. Его чувство направления было безупречным, таким оно было всегда. Что-то было не то… с этим местом. Саске начинал себя ощущать неуютно, и поскольку он был Учихой, он отреагировал на это ощущение раздражением и гневом.

- Где мы находимся? – спросил он, и розово-волосая девушка помедлила, а затем продолжила идти через комнату к креслам.

- Кто ты? – продолжал упорствовать Саске мрачно.

Наконец, девушка повернулась к нему с потертым разноцветным пледом в руках.

- Присядь, - сказала она и указала на кресло перед камином.

Саске сердито посмотрел на нее и не сделал ни малейшей попытки сесть.

- Отвечай на вопрос, - приказал он и увидел, как девушка сжалась.

Она медленно повернулась, и свет от камина осветил мягкую улыбку на ее лице. Прежде чем принц понял, в чем дело, его насильно усадили в кресло и укрыли пледом, подоткнув края вокруг него.

- Меня зовут Сакура, - вежливо ответила она, разглаживая складочки на свом красном платье, - и ты находишься… ну, - она пожала плечами, - здесь, где бы это ни было.

С этими словами она развернулась и вышла из библиотеки.

Саске вытащил руки из-под пледа, куда их насильно прикрыли, но не стал сбрасывать плед на пол. Несмотря на то пренебрежение, с каким Сакура прикрыла его, словно ребенка, ему и в самом деле было холодно.

Должно быть, он задремал, потому что когда он в следующий раз открыл глаза, то услышал, как дверь библиотеки открылась и закрылась, и божественный запах куриного супа наполнил комнату. О, господи, когда в последний раз он ел нечто другое, кроме вяленого мяса? Он прислушался к звукам шагов, и словно появляясь согласно его зову из небытия, он услышал, как кто-то споткнулся о ковер и тихо выругался.

Саске наклонился вперед, чтобы встать, когда мягкий голос проговорил:

- Сиди там. Я уже иду к тебе.

Саске откинулся на спинку кресла и наблюдал, как молодой парень с взъерошенными золотистыми волосами появился перед ним. Он был одет в облегающие рыже-коричневые штаны и свободную белую сорочку. Его кожа была цвета растопленного меда, а глаза – как сверкающие сапфиры блестели в огне камина. Саске никогда не видел никого, подобного ему. Ему было известно, что такое красота. Ведь он был Учихой, но этот человек… уставился на него так, как, наверное, Саске смотрел бы на него самого, если бы его не вышколили, как прятать свои эмоции.

Нежно-розовые губы очерчивали линию рта, частично открытого, словно застывшего между решением говорить и помолчать. Румянец покрыл скулы парня, и золотистые ресницы открылись и закрылись над широко распахнутыми голубыми глазами. Саске ухмыльнулся, и рот парня со звуком захлопнулся.

- Твой ужин.

Нечто вспыхнуло в голубых глазах, и Саске почти перестал дышать. Он никогда не видел столько эмоций в одном только взгляде и, соответственно, не мог расшифровать их значение.

Темная бровь Саске поднялась, а парень прошел вперед и осторожно поставил поднос с дымящейся чашей супа Саске на колени. Пальцы принца зачесались схватить чашу и поднести сразу ко рту, но вместо этого он поднял ложку и стал ждать, пока парень уйдет.

К его удивлению, парень не только не ушел, но зашагал к дальней стене и встал спиной к принцу. Саске не мог видеть, что блондин там делает, но звук звенящего бокала и наливающейся жидкости сказали ему все, что он хотел знать.

- Тебе бы лучше поесть, пока не остыло. Сакура просто выйдет из себя, настаивая, что ты можешь погибнуть в ночи потому, что подхватил небольшой насморк из-за прогулки по дождю. – Блондин широко улыбнулся и поднес руку, не держащую полный бокал с вином, к затылку. – Ну, я мог немного перефразировать.

Внезапно, наблюдение за тем, как парень улыбается и идет к нему, наполнило Саске беспокойством. Где он находится? Что происходит? И, как и ожидалось от Учихи, он трансформировал свое замешательство в атаку.

- Разве в обычае для слуг задерживаться после того, как они принесли еду? Разве тебе не пора уходить, добе?

Улыбка блондина погасла, а его голубые глаза потемнели.

- Разве в обычае гостей, сволочь, оскорблять хозяина замка? Если тебе не нравится моя компания, возможно, тебе стоит уйти самому? Ты сидишь в моей чертовой библиотеке!

Саске послышалось, как его учитель по этикету возмущенно вопит в его мозгах, но это было бесполезно.

- Хм, ты хорошо играешь роль слуги.

Блондин сердито смотрел на него какое-то время, а затем кивнул головой и широко улыбнулся.

- А ты хорошо играешь роль надутого маленького принца. Просто сверхъестественно.

И с подмигиванием, парень упал назад, на подлокотник кресла напротив кресла Саске. С грацией, противоречащей движению, молодой хозяин замка развалился в кресле с одной ногой, согнутой в колене и болтающейся через подлокотник кресла, в то время как его вторая нога стояла на полу. Ни капли красного вина из его бокала не пролилось на пол.

- Итак, маленький принц, у тебя есть имя или ты будешь отзываться на «сволочь»?

Пальцы Саске с силой сжали ложку в руке, но его голос остался ровным и спокойным.

- Меня зовут Учиха Саске, и я – третий принц короле…

- Хватит и Саске. Подозреваю, что нам не потребуется знать нечто большее, - прервал его блондин, поднося бокал к губам, пока его другая рука поигрывала с тканью на его колене. Не нужно было быть мастером чтения эмоций, чтобы понять, что движения блондина вызваны нервозностью.

- Мое имя – Наруто.

Саске сидел и ждал, когда Наруто продолжит, но блондин молчал и вместо этого смотрел на пламя в камине, время от времени, делая глоток вина и предположительно игнорируя присутствие Саске. Устав не обращать внимание на восхитительный аромат супа, исходящий из поднятой им ложки, Саске молча начал есть, периодически посматривая на хозяина замка.

Саске как раз закончил есть суп, ставя чашу на стол рядом с собой, когда Наруто повернулся к нему и улыбнулся.

- Так что выгнало тебя под дождь?

Впервые Саске заметил, что ступни блондина – босые, когда его загорелая нога стала болтаться вверх-вниз на подлокотнике. Ощущая взгляд принца, Наруто издал тихий смешок.

- Я не люблю обувь. Моим пальцам надо дышать.

И счастливые пальчики пошевелились в ответ.

Саске вопросительно поднял бровь, а Наруто просто ему улыбнулся в ответ.

- Где я? – спросил Саске и стал пристально наблюдать, как Наруто сделал еще один глоток вина, а потом его розовый язычок высунулся и облизал влагу с верхней губы. Что-то зашевелилось в низу живота темноволосого принца, и он молился богу, что это суп, а не…

- Поверил бы ты мне, если бы я сказал, что не знаю?

Саске мигнул.

- Как это ты не знаешь?

Наруто поставил свой бокал на ковер, пламя камина отбрасывало длинные тени на пол.

- А ты знаешь, где находишься?

Пальцы Саске сжались в кулаки, и он проговорил:

- Нет, не знаю.

Веселье вспыхнуло в голубых глазах.

- Как это ты НЕ знаешь? – невинно просил блондин.

- Это твой замок или нет?

- Да, - любезно ответил Наруто.

- «Да, мой», или «Да, не мой», - Саске чувствовал, как за его глазами появляется головная боль. - Если это твой замок, разве ты не должен знать, где он находится?

- Ну, в этом как раз и состоит вопрос, - сказал блондин и переплел пальцы на животе, его ноги снова начали болтаться, пока он смотрел на Саске. – Это мой замок, но я не всегда… в курсе, - сказал он тихо, и его брови нахмурились, словно он извинялся за что-то, - где он находится.

Саске открыл было рот, чтобы сделать замечание, или закричать, судя по сердитому взгляду, но Наруто остановил его.

- Послушай, давай на сегодня смиримся с тем, что мы оба не знаем, где находимся. Если ты про это подумаешь, это вроде как добавляет свободы. Никто тебя не знает, и не скажет тебе, как себя вести. Вся ответственность с тебя снята, поскольку если ты не знаешь, где ты, то никогда не сможешь вернуться сюда снова.

Все время пока произносилась эта тирада, блондин улыбался и кивал, но Саске заметил, что улыбка так и не коснулась его глубоких синих глаз. И у Саске сложилось странное впечатление, что эта речь, наверное, была произнесена не для того, чтобы убедить его, а для того, чтобы убедить и себя самого.

Между ними возникло напряженное молчание, пока они оба смотрели на пламя камина, а затем блондин тихо вздохнул.

- Я приказал перевести твою лошадь на ночь в мои конюшни. Нет смысла ей торчать под деревом.

- Хм, - машинально сказал Саске, и вновь гнусавый голос его профессора по этикету эхом раздался у него в голове, требуя сказать «спасибо». Голос был проигнорирован. Саске поднял голову и увидел, как его хозяин улыбается самому себе.

- Пожалуйста, - прошептал Наруто.

Со вздохом он передвинул свою ногу и сел в кресле, как полагается, его спина выпрямилась, а ноги прочно стали на пол. Его загорелые пальцы поигрывали на краю подлокотника, а голубые глаза пристально удерживали взгляд принца, словно пытаясь выяснить нечто важное.

- И что же ты делал, прежде чем потерялся?

Саске готов был поспорить насчет слова «потерялся», слова были практически у него на языке, но он ощущал себя уставшим и уже согласился с тем, что понятия не имеет, где находится. Он посмотрел в голубые глаза Наруто и понял, что если бы перед ним был кто-нибудь другой, то он посоветовал бы им не совать нос в его дела. Однако, слова Наруто, произнесенные за несколько мгновений до этого, сумели достичь своей цели. После того, как он покинет это место, Саске, скорее всего, никогда больше не увидит ни блондина, ни его странный замок. Решившись, принц провел рукой по своим темным волосам и расслабился в кресле.

- Мой отец передает трон одному из своих трех сыновей, и поскольку мои родители верят в то, что каждый из нас достоин получить свой шанс, он отправил нас в поход, чтобы мы доказали, на что способны.

Наруто медленно кивнул и склонился вправо, положив локоть на подлокотник кресла, а подбородок на ладонь этой руки.

- Поход, чтобы доказать, на что вы способны? Разве это чепуха не из сказок?

Саске обдумал данный вопрос.

- Я бы не сказал, что то, что мне пришлось пережить за последний месяц, напоминает сказку.

Последнее слово было практически выплюнуто, словно оставляло дурной привкус во рту принца.

Наруто глубокомысленно кивнул.

- Ну, в этом то все и дело, верно? За словами «когда-то давным-давно» следует краткое описание нашего благородного героя, вынужденного страдать от невыполнимого задания или странного проклятия. Мы никогда не слышим про боль или страдания. Мы сразу попадаем в конец истории, когда герой победил всех своих демонов, только с тем, чтобы выйти победителем и получить в награду, как всегда, свою настоящую любовь.

Глаза Наруто потемнели настолько, что Саске не смог бы различить радужку от зрачка, и Саске захотелось прогнать этот взгляд… накричать на блондина, ударить его или обнять и держать до тех пор, пока этот затравленный взгляд не исчезнет. Проклятое ощущение внизу живота вернулось.

- А потом они будут жить долго и счастливо, - закончил Наруто преувеличенно веселым тоном, легкомысленно размахивая свободной рукой в воздухе, словно вся комната совершенно не похолодела в процессе его монолога. – Так что попросил найти твой отец?

Саске наблюдал за тем, как голубые глаза Наруто еще раз начали светлеть до тех пор, пока они не засверкали, как небо в солнечный полдень.

- Меч.

- Хммм, - сказал блондин и кивнул, светлые пряди коснулись его щек со шрамами. – И какой меч?

- Меч, который никогда не тускнеет, сквозь что бы он не проходил, - ответил Саске и тихо, про себя, добавил, - и желательно, тот, который не ржавеет.

Наруто рассмеялся, и этот звук разнесся по комнате, согревая Саске так, как ни одно пламя никогда не могло его согреть.

- Правда? Какая досада.

- Хм, - хмыкнул принц из Конохи, разозлившись на то, что его поход с целью доказать, на что он способен, и который обернулся колоссальным провалом с его стороны, так веселит юного блондина.

- Ну, просто у меня имеется парочка таких. Так в чем тут вызов?

- Прошу прощения? – проговорил Саске.

Наруто наклонился вперед до тех пор, пока его локти не легли ему на колени, а подбородок не уперся в ладони.

- У меня есть один… ну, вообще-то, два меча, что пройдут сквозь что угодно и останутся такими же острыми, как в тот день, когда были выкованы.

- Два, - проговорил Саске и полностью отказался себе признаться в том недоверии, которое окрасило его тон.

Наруто согласно кивнул.

- Да, два, потому что какой смысл иметь только один? Как ты будешь тренироваться с таким мечом, если он начисто срезает меч твоего противника? – спросил блондин с весельем в глазах, словно Саске был несмышленым ребенком, что не додумался до этого раньше.

Саске сердито уставился на него, его глаза цвета полуночи сузились, и ему было приятно увидеть, как блондин беспокойно заерзал в своем кресле под его взглядом. На мгновение он раздумывал над жуткой возможностью того, что у блондина окажется к этому иммунитет.

- Если пожелаешь, - сказал хозяин странного замка, разрушая мрачную атмосферу своим нежным голосом, - ты можешь получить один из них.

Саске мигнул.

- У меня нет возможности заплатить тебе и не на что обменять.

Наруто отмахнулся от его слов рукой.

- Я и не просил…

- И мне надо вернуться в мой замок завтра на закате. Даже если то, что ты говоришь – правда…

- Правда, сволочь! – гневно прервал его Наруто.

Тем не менее, Саске продолжил:

- …мне все равно не добраться до дома во время. Это невозможно.

Наруто провел ладонью по лицу и встал, забирая свой бокал перед тем, как поставить его назад в шкафчик. Саске послышалось еще звяканье стекла, и Наруто, наконец, повернулся и предложил принцу чашку чая. Саске кивнул и взял чашку в ладони, наслаждаясь теплом, а затем поднося ее к губам.

- Послушай меня, маленький принц, - сказал Наруто, привлекая внимание принца, чтобы тот посмотрел ему в добрые голубые глаза, – я дам тебе меч и доставлю тебя домой.

Он поднял руку, останавливая попытку Саске перебить его.

- Все, что я прошу взамен, - его тон стал холодным, и Саске понял, что не может отвести взгляд, - это однажды я попрошу тебя об одолжении, и когда я это сделаю, ты должен обещать мне, что выполнишь все, о чем я попрошу.

Саске откинул плед с колен и поставил пустую чашку на столик. Он встал и подошел к Наруто почти вплотную. Оказалось, что Саске - на несколько дюймов выше блондина, и голубые глаза вспыхнули от негодования.

- Почему я должен на это согласиться? Ты что, думаешь, что я – глупец?

Наруто отрицательно покачал головой, но так и не отступил назад, даже при том, что сердитый взгляд Саске усилился. Принц снова ощутил рывок внизу живота при проявлении такого упрямства? Смелости? И затем он отбросил это ощущение в сторону.

- Нет, не думаю, но я уверен, что ты хочешь быть королем, а я преподношу тебе, последнему из трех братьев, ключ к этой мечте.

- Как ты… - начал с подозрением принц.

Он потянулся и схватил Наруто за руку. Голубые глаза расширились, а бледно розовые губы раскрылись, порыв дыхания вырвался у него, прежде чем он освободился из захвата и сделал несколько шагов от Саске.

- А что тебе терять? Ты покинешь это место и будешь коронован. У твоих братьев не будет и шанса на выигрыш, я могу точно тебе это обещать. Ты никогда больше меня не увидишь, поэтому я не смогу ничего у тебя попросить, тем более нечто такое, с чем ты не согласен.

Саске покрутил эти слова в голове. Блондин был прав, он никогда больше его не увидит, но что-то в глубине его разума никак не давало ему покоя. Это место и Наруто…

- Что тебе терять, Саске? – прошептал Наруто, и Саске, опустив взгляд вниз, увидел блондина почти вплотную к себе, смотрящего на принца чистыми голубыми глазами… почему он выглядит таким грустным, таким смирившимся с чем-то, подумал Саске и мигнул, когда его зрение затуманилось. Наруто вытянул руку, и Саске ощутил, как тепло охватило его, когда ладонь легла ему на грудь.

- Ты устал, и тебе надо отдохнуть. Просто скажи «да».

Саске покачал головой, и его глаза расширись, когда он осознал, что Наруто что-то подсыпал в его чай.

- Ты, - начал говорить он, но остальные слова умерли у него на губах, когда Наруто обнял его за талию и повел его через дверь.

- Это чтобы помочь тебе выспаться, - заметил Наруто, слово Саске закончил свое предложение. – Я не шутил, когда сказал, что Сакура волнуется о твоем здоровье.

Наруто пилотировал их через холлы до тех пор, пока Саске не обнаружил себя снова в своей комнате. Наруто помог ему лечь на кровать и прикрыл его одеялом.

- Было приятно с тобой познакомиться, маленький принц, - прошептал блондин, и Саске прикрыл глаза потяжелевшими веками. Он ощутил, как нерешительная рука провела по его лбу, и сказал себе и своему бешено бьющемуся сердцу, что это сделано с тем, только чтобы проверить его температуру.

- Меч – твой, тебе только надо пообещать мне, Саске….

- Хм, добе… - проговорил Саске, сражаясь, чтобы остаться в сознании, - я обещаю.

Принц услышал легкий вздох, и его одеяло еще раз поправили. «Спокойной ночи». Саске прислушался к звуку шагов Наруто по каменному полу, но ничего не услышал, только дверь закрылась с тихим щелчком. Он постарался отогнать сон. Саске пообещал, и вздох блондина прозвучал еще более огорченно, чем прозвучал голос Наруто, когда он не согласился. Его мысли были отвлечены голосами за дверью. Он различил Наруто и того человека, которого встретил раньше, с серебристыми волосами.

- Перестань на меня так смотреть, Какаши, - резко сказал Наруто. – Это не так, как ты думаешь. Оставь надежду. Он не вернется назад.

Прошло несколько мгновений тишины, и Саске стало интересно, сколько эмоций прочитал Какаши в этих выразительных глазах.

- Он может быть тем самым.

- Не может! Слышишь? Это не он! Завтра он едет домой.

- Ты никогда так не реагировал. Обычно, это я говорю тебе оставить надежду…

- Заткнись! – прошипел Наруто, но Какаши продолжил, словно блондин промолчал, словами, наполненными новым понимаем происходящего.

- Ты ведь даже не верил, что это будет кто-то из тех, других, верно?

- Какаши, - прошептал Наруто, и Саске едва разобрал слова, но ощутил боль в тоне так, словно она была его собственной. – Это не он.

Саске услышал шуршание ткани и понял, что Наруто ушел. Он почти засыпал, как Какаши за дверью снова заговорил.

- Только потому, что ты не хочешь, не означает, что он – не тот самый.

Саске услышал, как мужчина издал тихий смешок, «Спокойной ночи, маленький принц», перед тем, как его разум соскользнул в темноту.

ххх

Резкий стук и пропетое песней «Просыпайся, маленький принц» были теми звуками, что выдернули Саске в объятия бодрствования и…

- Где я, черт возьми? – пробормотал Саске и сел, оглядываясь кругом в темной, но просторной карете, где он себя и обнаружил. Если быть честным, думал Саске, вновь осматривая себя и обнаруживая на себе свою собственную чистую одежду, что его просто начинает тошнить от этого чертового вопроса. Дверь с шумом распахнулась и, когда свет наполнил карету, он увидел, что тяжелые темно-зеленые шторы кареты закрывают вечернее солнце. Что, черт возьми, Наруто ему подсыпал?

Когда его глаза привыкли к свету, Саске увидел Какаши, стоящего у дверей кареты. С весельем в своем единственном открытом глазу, мужчина с серебристыми волосами совершил насмешливый поклон и великодушно махнул рукой в направлении…

- Это мой дом, - без каких-либо эмоций проговорил Саске, выходя из кареты.

- Слава богам, - ответил Какаши, самодовольно закрывая дверь и хлопая в ладоши, как в бессловесной молитве. – Я пытался спросить у тебя дорогу снова и снова, но ты просто храпел в ответ.

Саске посмотрел в ответ сердито и раздраженно, и с вежливым кивком, что с Учиховского языка можно было перевести как «спасибо», «умри, будь добр» и «можешь идти», отправился по каменным ступеням к двери замка.

- Постой.

Саске повернулся только с тем, чтобы ему в руки сунули зачехленный меч. Рукоятка была замысловатого дизайна увитого золотом, но ножны были простыми, из изношенной кожи, затертой до блеска в некоторых местах. О да, тот самый меч, про который Наруто настаивал, что выиграет ему королевство в обмен на одолжение. Если он был настолько острым, то почему он не прорезал дырку в своих кожаных ножнах? Вздохнув про себя, принц решил, что это уже не имеет значения. Он в любом случае представит свой меч на суд отца потому, что у него просто нет другого выбора.

- Хм, - ответил Саске, и хотя он был полностью уверен, что его лицо не могло выдать его мыслей, Какаши усмехнулся.

- Тебе надо ему доверять, - проговорил Какаши, и Саске повернулся и встретился с ним взглядами. Все веселье испарилось, и лицо Какаши стало мрачным и серьезным. – Тебе придется ему довериться… другого пути нет.

Саске опустил глаза на меч, его пальцы сомкнулись вокруг гладкой кожи, и почувствовал, как его разум взорвался множеством вопросов, а грудь сжалась от… чего-то. Шепотом он медленно спросил, словно слова с силой приходилось выдавливать из груди:

- Почему! Почему я должен…

Ответом на его слова был звук хлыста и топот конских копыт, а еще скрип и стук деревянных колес по булыжнику. Саске поднял голову и увидел удаляющуюся карету, что исчезала за поворотом.

- Младший братик.

Все еще наблюдая за оседающей после кареты пылью, Саске ощутил, как его брат подошел и встал рядом, но отказывался посмотреть брату в лицо, погруженный в захватившие его разум вопросы, пока его пальцы сжимались и разжимались на подарке Наруто.

- Итачи.

- Матушка уже начинала волноваться, - как бы невзначай сообщил Итачи, но Саске заметил, что его глаза анализируют, размышляя над причинами опоздания младшего брата и его странным поведением.

- Не стоило, - резко ответил младший из принцев, несколько удивленный, что его голос прозвучал ровно.

Глаза Итачи сузились и метнулись к дверям, он вежливо кивнул:

- Да, очевидно, не стоило.

Когда Итачи отвернулся и направился к дверям, Саске бросил последний взгляд в направлении исчезнувшего Какаши и вздохнул, хватка его пальцев на мече усилилась, и он отправился вслед за братом в замок.

Ххх

- Итак, начнем! – возвестил Фугаку, и тысячи наблюдателей, что выстроились по краям большого, ярко освещенного бального зала одобрительно закричали и захлопали. Три принца Конохи склонились на одно колено перед своим отцом, держа на вытянутых руках свои мечи.

- Сегодня вы подвергнете свои мечи многочисленным испытаниям, чтобы выяснить, чей меч самый твердый, самый острый и самый прочный. По завершении всех этих тестов, я не только объявлю меч-победитель, но также назову своего преемника на троне.

Еще один раунд одобрительных криков раскатился по холлу, и испытания начались. Братьям предоставили толстые колоды дерева, каменные глыбы, железные плиты. Каждый из их мечей проходил сквозь тестовый предмет, словно это было разогретое масло.

По мере продолжения испытаний, выражения лиц Саске и Итачи становились все мрачнее и мрачнее, в то время как улыбка Сая становилась все более вымученной. Наконец, Фугаку остановил сыновей. Откинувшись на троне, он провел ладонью по подбородку.

- Кажется, ваши мечи одинаково хороши.

Весь зал замер, все королевство и принцы ожидали, пока Фугаку придумает решение данной проблемы. Однако выбор был выбит у него из рук, когда королева Микото встала и, почтительно поклонившись, произнесла:

- Можно ли мне?

Король кивнул, и она подошла к свои сыновьям, медленно стягивая золотой, толщиной в легкое дыхание, шелковый шарф со своей шеи.

- Разверните свои мечи горизонтально, острой стороной вверх.

После того, как братья подчинились, королева достала свой собственный кинжал из богато украшенных ножен, что висели у нее на поясе, и разрезала шелк на три равных куска.

Микото занесла кусок своего шарфа, держа его на уровне плеча, над мечом своего старшего сына и отпустила его. Золотистая ткань полетела вниз и приземлилась на лезвие, скользнула по нему, разрезаясь по гладкой линии до тех пор, пока не осталась одна единственная нить, сморщившая ткань.

Королева перешла ко второму сыну, улыбаясь ему в ответ на почти экстатическую улыбку Сая. Повторяя процесс, шелк падал медленно, как у Итачи, но на этот раз тонкая ткань зацепилась за невидимую засечку на острие меча.

Король, толпа и двое старших братьев, затаив дыхание, молча наблюдали за тем, как королева подошла к мечу Саске. Хотя он и не улыбался, она одарила его нежной улыбкой и выпустила из пальцев последний кусок шелка. Весь зал замер, и Саске мог практически слышать звук падающего шелка до тех пор, пока он не упал на металл его меча. Ткань не сморщилась и не зацепилась. В то мгновение, когда шелк коснулся лезвия, он был разрезан надвое и разрез плавно продолжался, и затем два ровных куска упали на мраморный пол.

Саске поднял глаза от пола и встретился взглядом с отцом. После секундного замешательства, король кивнул, и зал взорвался приветственными криками.

- Я представляю всем вам нового короля Конохи, своего младшего сына, Учиху Саске!

ххх

Прошел целый месяц, прежде чем Саске с братьями вновь были призваны перед обличье короля. В тот раз Саске поздравила его матушка, его братья (о, да, видеть их обоих на коленях было весьма приятно) и его будущие вассалы. Его отец был таинственно молчалив… до этого дня.

- Сыновья мои, - начал Фугаку, и Микото закатила глаза и встала, прежде чем он успел продолжить.

- Не могу на это смотреть, - сказала она и сердито посмотрела на своего мужа.

Перед тем, как уйти, она ласково кивнула всем троим, и принцы следили, как она уходит, прежде чем снова посмотреть на отца. Король казался уставшим, и, возможно, хотя им было невдомек, почему, нервничал.

- Я решил, что только одного теста не достаточно, чтобы по-настоящему доказать, кто из вас лучше вынесет бремя управления королевством.

Саске не двинулся, просто молча смотрел на отца. Довольно странно, но он не был расстроен. Как в тот раз, когда он думал, что Итачи будет коронован, это было как нечто, чего он ожидал. Он удивился, когда Сай зарычал рядом с ним.

- Отец, - начал Сай, и в его тоне не было и намека на издевательство или обиду. В этот момент он был совершенным Учихой. – Кро… Саске победил. Зачем ты у него это отбираешь?

Глаза Фугаку расширись на мгновение, и он проговорил:

- Разве ты не хочешь свой шанс?

- Сай прав. – Саске, Сай и король посмотрели на Итачи. – Саске выиграл.

Глаза Фугаку опасно сузились.

- Я все еще ваш король или нет? – угрожающе спросил он.

Сай и Итачи сердито посмотрели на него, и Саске встал.

- Хватит. – Все головы еще раз повернулись к нему. – Он – наш отец и наш король.

Выражения лиц Сая и Итачи были лишены эмоций, но в их глазах все равно плескалось раздражение. Саске подчеркнуто посмотрел на братьев взглядом, в котором явственно читалась его серьезность и благодарность за поддержку. Переводя взгляд на отца, Саске сказал:

- Какой подвиг ты ждешь от нас на этот раз, отец?

На мгновение Фугаку, казалось, засомневался, но Саске просто смотрел на него со скучным выражением на лице.

- Завтра по утру вы уедете и ровно через месяц вернетесь с домашним животным. Ваш питомец должен быть достаточно добрым, чтобы находиться в компании детей вашего королевства, и достаточно агрессивным, чтобы помочь вам, если понадобится.

Саске поклонился и повернулся на пятках, оставляя позади своих братьев и отца, его разум уже сконцентрировался на следующем задании.

Ххх

На следующее утро, пришедшее вместе с пеленой тумана, принцы Конохи ждали сигнала к отправлению. Саске был справа, Итачи – посередине, а Сай – слева, поскольку Сай решил, что будет весело добавить немного путаницы. Как и в утро прошлого задания, их лошади топтались, возбужденные ощущениями своих седоков. Однако на этот раз, раздражение Саске не имело ничего общего с их нервозностью и совершенно ничего общего с призом, ожидающим их под конец, и вместо этого, оно напрямую касалось того, что Сай отправлялся в том направлении, в котором Саске встретил Наруто в прошлый раз. Не то, чтобы это волновало младшего из принцев, черт возьми!

- Увидимся через месяц, - резко проговорил он, и, не дожидаясь ответа братьев, пришпорил свою лошадь в туман.

ххх

Собаки, кошки, птицы, ящерицы, дьявол, Саске даже раздумывал над крапчатой игуаной. Он проехался по всем маленьким деревням, шумным городам и их зоопаркам, что хвастались своими экзотическими животными. Он так и не купил ни одного из них.

Уже приближался конец данного ему месячного срока, а ему было откровенно наплевать. Его отец не был готов передать трон, и это было очевидно. Даже если Саске выиграет… опять… его и братьев отправят на еще одно задание.

Солнце ярко светило сквозь деревья, освещая ему тропинку к следующей деревне своим умиротворяющим сиянием. Крошечные лесные зверюшки пробирались через грязную тропинку, а Саске обдумывал свое задание. Кто, черт возьми, настолько задумывается над домашним животным? Ему просто следовало поймать ловушкой кролика. А когда бы он вернулся домой, он бы набил его тушку, выполняя условие «быть добрым по отношению к детям», а потом бы показал своему отцу, насколько «агрессивным» может быть животное, швырнув эту тушку прямо старику-королю в лицо.

Закрывая глаза, Саске провел ладонями по лицу, потирая глаза и лоб, а затем опуская руки на гриву своей лошади. С закрытыми глазами, он поднял лицо навстречу солнцу, чувствуя, как тепло пропитывает его волосы и видя красное сияние за закрытыми веками.

Если бы по происхождению он был меньше, чем принц-Учиха, то внезапный рывок его лошади закончился бы для него падением на землю и отбитым копчиком. Но как таковой, он крепко схватил поводья и огляделся вокруг в поисках причины испуга его лошади.

То, что он увидел, заставило его сердце биться чаще, а пальцы сжаться до побелевших костяшек на черной коже его седла. Здесь, посреди тропинки, в самой гуще леса, посреди неизвестности Саске наткнулся на замок. Очень знакомый замок.

Успокоив свою лошадь, он пришпорил животное вперед. Как такое было возможно? Он недоумевал, пока спешивался и подходил к деревянным дверям. Такое было невозможно: он и близко не был к тому месту, где в прошлый раз наткнулся на этот замок, а когда он повернулся кругом в поисках тропинки, ее опять не было, словно замок действительно свалился с небес.

Он с силой постучал в темные деревянные двери, и чуть не отпрыгнул в сторону, когда они мгновенно открылись вовнутрь. Светлые волосы и голубые глаза, сверкающие озорством заполнили его поле зрения.

- Могу я помочь… ох.

Саске увидел, как искры исчезают из глаз блондина по мере того, как узнавание наполняет их глубину. Загорелое лицо побледнело, и Саске обратил внимание, что тонкие шрамы на щеках Наруто проступили еще отчетливее. В следующее мгновение улыбка расплылась на лице Наруто, и он поднес руку потереть шею на затылке.

- Маленький принц! Добро пожаловать! Ты как раз вовремя!

Без предварительного предупреждения, Наруто потянулся вперед и схватил Учиху за запястье, втягивая принца в замок. Саске пришлось идти следом, и пока Наруто шел впереди, продолжая улыбаться и весело болтать, принцу было интересно, уж не привиделась ли ему изначальная реакция Наруто.

- Пойдем, сволочь, - ласково сказал Наруто, выдергивая Саске буквально и фигурально из его мыслей. – Сегодня – прекрасный день. Самое время поиграть.

- Поиграть во что, добе? – Саске повернул запястье, высвобождаясь из захвата руки блондина и переплетая свои пальцы с пальцами Наруто. Еще раз, тень беспокойства пронеслась по лицу блондина, только чтобы в следующее мгновение скрыться за его радостной улыбкой.

- В охоту на лиса, сволочь, - ласково проговорил Наруто и распахнул толчком еще пару темных деревянных дверей.

Саске замигал из-за разницы в освещении, а затем остановился, как вкопанный, заставляя Наруто споткнуться, прежде чем он снова встал прямо.

Они стояли на возвышении перед роскошным садом. Уклон ландшафта создавал у Саске ощущение, словно он видит весь сад целиком. Розовые кусты, сверкающие фонтаны, цветные птичьи купаленки, замысловатые белые садовые скамейки и лабиринт из живой изгороди заполняли пространство. По всему саду Саске видел мужчин, женщин и детей, все смеялись, весело болтали и играли.

- Где они все живут? – спросил принц, и даже не заметил, как Наруто начал идти, таща его за собой.

- Здесь, - сказал Наруто, - мы все живем здесь.

Саске уловил подчеркнуто издевательскую нотку в этих словах, но так и не понял, что именно в этом его беспокоит. Насмешливо поднимая бровь, он сказал:

- И ты знаешь, где находится это «здесь»?

- Очевидно там, где бы ты не находился, - мягко ответил Наруто, глядя прямо на принца.

Саске хотел сказать что-то еще. Спросить у Наруто, почему он казался таким расстроенным и почему, во имя всего святого, он все еще держит его за руку, но его прервала большая толпа мужчин и женщин, подошедшая к ним.

- Я не знал, что у нас будут гости, - сказал Какаши, и устроил преувеличенное представление своего удивления от встречи с Саске. - Маленький принц! Ты здесь, чтобы поиграть с нами?

Наруто и Какаши улыбались, улыбка Наруто была несколько более вымученной, чем улыбка серебристоволосого мужчины, но оставшаяся часть толпы смотрела на принца чуть ли не с отвалившейся челюстью. Несколько пар глаз уставились на их сплетенные пальцы, и Саске ощутил, как Наруто с силой вырвал свою руку, а после нервно вытер ее о штаны.

- Все в порядке, - счастливо провозгласил Наруто, и когда все внимательно посмотрели на него, он продолжил, - Да, Саске сегодня играет с нами. И здесь совершенно **не из-за чего** волноваться!

Тишина, что за этим последовала, смутила Саске. Казалось, Наруто их успокаивал. Наконец, многие головы грустно закивали, и Наруто хлопнул в ладоши:

- Начинаем!

Толпа начала расходиться, а Саске осторожно положил ладонь Наруто на плечо, требуя его внимания:

- Разве мне не нужно оружие?

Голова Наруто склонилась в сторону:

- Зачем тебе?

- Убить лиса? – спросил Саске с сомнением и испытал шок, когда Наруто практически набросился на него, зажимая ладонью рот, пока голубые глаза отчаянно осматривались вокруг, пытаясь определить, слышал ли их кто-нибудь или нет.

- Нет! Ох, господи, конечно НЕТ! – прошипел Наруто, его тело прижималось к телу Саске, а рука продолжала зажимать его рот, а он сам весело кивнул проходящему мимо пареньку. – И чтобы никто больше от тебя такого не слышал!

Саске поднял руки и обнял Наруто за талию. От этого движения голубые глаза комично расширились, и Наруто убрал ладонь ото рта принца, и его руки легли Саске на плечи. Саске ухмыльнулся.

- Ну, добе, так как же мы будем охотиться на лиса?

Наруто сделал попытку высвободиться, но пальцы Саске крепко держали его на месте. Голубые глаза закрылись, и Саске почувствовал, как Наруто расслабился, хотя по причине нежелания Саске его отпускать или просто от того, что решил поддаться ему, Саске так и не смог определить.

- Ты просто должен его коснуться.

Пальцы Саске начали очерчивать небольшие окружности на бедрах Наруто, и закрытые веки задрожали.

- Саске… пожалуйста, ты…

- Ну, ну, - вмешался голос, и Саске поднял голову, что бы увидеть Какаши, что стоял рядом с Наруто, с книгой в руке, прислонившись к стволу дерева. – Мы все еще усиленно притворяемся, что так «ничего» и не происходит, потому что, возможно, имеет смысл отослать девственниц и детей в замок?

Саске зарычал, и Наруто вырвался из его объятий.

- Достаточно, Какаши. Ничего. Не происходит.

Саске пришлось прикусить язык, чтобы у него не вырвалось еще одно, более разъяренное рычание. Наруто сделал несколько шагов, потом повернулся и вопросительно посмотрел на Саске.

- Объясни мне кое-что, сволочь, - сказал он, и Саске подошел к нему и зашагал рядом, пока они шли в глубину сада. – Если ты убьешь лиса, за кем ты будешь гоняться в следующий раз, когда тебе захочется поиграть?

ххх

Этот лис совершенно не относился к человечьей породе. Или к животной… Черт, чем бы он ни был, он не был обычным, как заключил Саске, когда протискивался через очередной розовый куст, вздрагивая от царапин по рукам и ногам.

Смех раздавался по всему саду, и Саске нахмурился. Лис, на которого они «охотились», был маленьким, с пушистой кремово-оранжевой шерсткой, и имел больше хвостов, чем Саске успел сосчитать, поскольку эти хвосты все время болтались из стороны в сторону. Лисенок радостно затявкал, подпрыгивая на месте, и припустил прочь.

Саске не был уверен, но ему точно казалось, что маленький лисенок дразнит его, заигрывает с ним, а потом насмехается над ним в своей тявкающей лисьей манере, когда Саске падал в очередной розовый куст или попадал в фонтан.

- Тяв! Тяв! Тявтявтявтяв!

Принц медленно повернул голову, чтобы увидеть, как его оранжевое проклятие тявкает на него от входа в лабиринт.

- Ни черта, - проговорил Саске. Прелестно, теперь он начал разговаривать с лисами. – Я не собираюсь за тобой туда идти. Иди, надоедай кому-нибудь другому.

Крошечное рычание, а затем еще порция тявканья.

- Я сказал, - начал Саске, но лисенок просто подпрыгнул, развернулся в воздухе, и нырнул в лабиринт, словно за ним гнался сам дьявол.

Саске огляделся кругом и увидел, что большая часть веселящейся толпы уже собралась возле замка. Он поискал глазами светлую макушку, но так и не нашел ее.

- Интересно, где же…

Его слова растаяли в воздухе, и вдруг он услышал, как ветер принес тихое «Успокойся, Кьюби, ты нашел меня». Не раздумывая, Саске быстро шагнул в лабиринт.

Часом позже Саске твердо решил, что если он когда-нибудь получит в свои руки этого лиса, то ему точно не потребуется оружие, а Наруто придется поискать себе другую игрушку. Он чувствовал себя голодным, уставшим и более чем слегка раздраженным. Он уже готов был послать ко всем чертям поколения Учиховской выдержки и заорать, как ребенок, «помогите», когда он завернул за угол, за который – а он был в этом абсолютно уверен – заворачивал, по крайней мере, раз двадцать, и обнаружил Наруто, сидящим на земле. Блондин опирался спиной о плотную живую изгородь и держал на коленях этого чертового лиса.

- Добе, - сказал Саске, а когда Наруто подпрыгнул, пугая лисенка, принц понял, что очевидно, закричал.

- Саске, - ответил Наруто, оглядываясь кругом в растерянности. – Как… я имел ввиду, ну… КАК ты нашел меня?

- Я… - Саске встал прямо перед Наруто, потом опустился на колени, чтобы быть на одном уровне и посмотреть тому в глаза, и пожал плечами. – Потерялся.

- И нашел меня, - тихо проговорил Наруто.

- Очевидно, да.

Саске устроился рядом с Наруто, их бедра приятно соприкасались.

- Ты выиграл, - проговорил Саске после некоторой паузы.

- Что? – произнес Наруто рассеянно, и Саске кивком указал на дремлющего лисенка. – Ох, я всегда выигрываю. Кьюби играет, пока ему не надоест, а потом находит меня и спит. – Наруто оглядел Саске с головы до ног и издал тихий смешок. – Похоже, он здорово повеселился, играя с тобой.

- Хм, - сказал Саске и сердито посмотрел на него перед тем, как откинуть голову назад и закрыть глаза. – Что это за место, Наруто?

Послышался легкий шелест ткани.

- Мой сад…

- Почему половина обитателей твоего замка смотрит на меня, словно я – их спаситель, а вторая половина – словно я их ночной кошмар?

Последний взгляд он замечал не раз от самого Наруто.

Ответом ему была тишина, и он опустил голову и посмотрел на блондина. Яркие голубые глаза смотрели на него в задумчивости, Наруто наклонил голову в сторону перед тем, как встать, прижимая в груди маленького лиса.

- Пойдем, маленький принц. Время обедать.

Воздух наполнился звоном колокола, и Саске тоже поднялся. Ему стало интересно, как же они выберутся из лабиринта, и когда они завернули за угол, изгородь расступилась, открывая их взору заднюю дверь замка.

- Где я? – пробормотал Саске, и Наруто лишь покачал головой, переплетая их пальцы перед тем, как потянуть его внутрь с тихим смешком.

-конец 1/2-

22


	2. Chapter 2

Название: **Returning the Favor A Twisted Fairytale**

Автор (Переводчик): **michelerene**, (**7troublesome**)

*Бета: **13Sin ( ****спасибо****, ****дорогая****!)**

Персонажи (Пейринг): Sasuke U. & Naruto U.

Рейтинг: NC-18 (M)

Жанр: романс/фэнтези

Состояние: фик – завершен, перевод – завершен

**Разрешение на перевод: официально получено у автора **(Many thanks, michelerene, dear, hugs and kisses!)

Дисклеймер автора: Не владею Наруто & Ко, поэтому не зарабатываю денег с Наруто & Ко. Вот так.

Дисклеймер переводчика: оригинальный текст мне не принадлежит.

**Ссылка на оригинал:** **.net/s/**4870364

**Саммари**: Самый младший сын, принц Учиха Саске никогда не думал, что ему предложат титул короля. Теперь же, когда его мечта почти у него в руках, он узнает, что иногда надо потеряться, чтобы найтись, и что не каждое одолжение легко отплатить...

**Примечание переводчика:** в рамках моего **Сказочного проекта**.

**Скрюченые сказки: Возвращая одолжение 2/2**

Обед уже ждал их. Свиное жаркое, картофель, зеленые овощи и все, чего душе угодно, исходило паром на серебряных блюдах, когда они садились за стол. Наруто сидел во главе стола с Саске по правую руку и Какаши - по левую. Саске ел медленно, слушая разговоры за столом про сегодняшнюю охоту на лиса и планы на будущее.

Он заметил, как Наруто отодвинул тарелку и сделал глоток вина, а затем повернулся к нему и одарил его улыбкой.

- Разве ты не должен уже быть королем, сволочь? Я знаю, что ты просто не мог проиграть.

Саске кивнул в ответ и отодвинул собственную тарелку.

- Я и в самом деле выиграл, но моему отцу показалось, что одного раза недостаточно.

- Но ты выиграл, - серьезно спросил Наруто. – Твои братья имели что-то против?

- Нет, фактически они воспротивились его решению, но его слово осталось в силе.

- Это не честно…

Глаза Наруто сузились, а брови нахмурились, и Саске не смог удержаться и почувствовал нечто теплое в груди от попытки Наруто встать на его сторону… даже теплее, чем когда его братья пытались его защитить.

- Ну, чего же он хочет на этот раз?

Саске чуть не зарычал, вместо этого сделав большой глоток из своего бокала.

- Домашнее животное, - он практически выплюнул в ответ, - питомца, который добр или агрессивен в зависимости от ситуации.

Наруто откинулся на своем стуле, бокал вина лениво зажат в одной руке, вторая рука медленно потирает шею на затылке.

- И этот питомец будет принадлежать только тебе, правильно? Тебе не нужно будет отдавать его твоему отцу?

Саске медленно покачал головой.

- Нет, как и меч, он будет символом моего королевского достоинства.

Лицо Наруто расплылось в очаровательной улыбке, и Саке почувствовал, что его собственные щеки загорелись румянцем. От блондина просто захватывало дух.

- У меня есть один такой, - проговорил Наруто счастливо.

- Что? – Саске спросил и потряс головой, пытаясь прояснить свои мысли. – У тебя есть домашний питомец?

- Да, ну, нет… Я хотел сказать, у меня есть питомец для тебя.

- Мой питомец?

- Да, у меня есть домашний питомец, который обеспечит тебе титул короля.

Глаза Наруто потемнели, и он заметно сглотнул, прежде чем, улыбнуться до ушей. На какое-то мгновение он напомнил Саске Сая, и губы Саске сложились в гримасу. Наруто продолжил:

- Мне будет не хватать того, что я зову тебя «маленький принц». - Наруто быстро встал, пугая оставшихся гостей за столом, - Но как только ты станешь королем, мои шансы увидеть тебя, тем более назвать тебя каким-нибудь именем, сведутся к нулю.

Его улыбка превратилась в нечто, напоминающее облегчение.

Пальцы Саске сжались в кулаки вокруг его салфетки, и он нахмурился сильнее, а затем бросил смятую ткань на тарелку. Почему Наруто не хочет увидеть его снова? И почему, во имя всех святых, Саске есть до этого дело?

- Я меня нет ничего, чтобы дать тебе взамен, - сказал он почти угрожающе.

Наруто просто отмахнулся рукой, весьма эффективно отметая жестом и слова, и тон.

- Одолжение – это все, что я попрошу взамен. Как и раньше.

- И что же ты попросишь у меня, Наруто? – мрачно спросил Саске, угрожающе нависая над блондином. Весь обеденный зал замер, полностью внимая своему господину и его маленькому принцу.

- Силу моего королевства? Само мое королевство? Возможно, - Саске видел, как Наруто облизал губы, - мою жизнь?

Наруто резко поднял голову и взглянул вверх, но так и не сдал позиции. С побледневшим лицом он отрицательно покачал головой:

- Никогда… твою жизнь – никогда.

- Тогда – что?

Наруто поднял руку, и Саске мог бы поклясться, что слышал, как по залу пронесся судорожный вздох, и вдруг пальцы Наруто коснулись его лица, нежно проводя по скулам, пока вся щека не легла в теплую ладонь Наруто.

- Ты и в правду думаешь, что я тебе отвечу?

- Нет.

- Тогда ладно, - рука Наруто упала и сжалась в кулак. – С этим мы закончили.

Он отступил назад и внимательно посмотрел на принца.

- Ты выглядишь несколько уставшим, Саске. Думаю, тебе стоит прилечь.

Саске мигнул и покачнулся.

- Ты маленькая задница… - гневно начал говорить он и ухватился за Наруто.

Этот идиот его подпоил… опять!

- И какое твое оправдание на этот раз? – спросил Саске, его голос прозвучал невнятно, и он ощутил, когда Наруто обнял его за талию, у него внутри разлилось тепло.

Он не мог быть до конца уверен, но был готов поклясться, что слышал, как Наруто прошептал «Просто хотел дотронуться до тебя» перед тем, как его увели прочь из зала.

ххх

Как случилось так, что он не мог слышать шагов Наруто? Саске недоумевал, находясь где-то между сном и бодрствованием. Он не имел понятия, сколько он проспал и, может быть, эти нежные поглаживания пальцев по его волосам или ощущение теплоты другого тела рядом с ним были всего лишь сном, но, в самом деле, почему он не мог слышать, как двигается Наруто?

Легкое дыхание веером легло на его лицо, и Саске всерьез подумал, не открыть ли ему глаза, но опасался, что Наруто не останется в этом случае… или он ему снится и моментально исчезнет, или посмотрит на Саске своими печальными, влажными от слез, глазами и уйдет, бесшумно, прочь от него. Ни одна из возможностей не была приемлемой, и поэтому Саске прильнул лицом к теплой ладони Наруто и притворился спящим.

- Внимательно послушай меня, маленький принц, - прошептал Наруто, и Саске пришлось подавить приятную дрожь, пробежавшую вверх по его позвоночнику при звуке голоса блондина, такого теплого и нежного. – Я не буду… я не могу любить тебя. Я не поведусь на твое прекрасное лицо или бархатный голос. Ни одно твое действие не убедит меня.

Нечто влажное упало ему на лицо, и Саске вздрогнул. Наруто тихонько успокоил его, прося прощения за то, что напугал, и Саске ощутил, как подушечки пальцев Наруто стерли влагу с его щеки.

- Шшш, все хорошо. Завтра ты будешь дома и станешь королем. И все твои мечты сбудутся.

Пальцы выбрались из его волос, и Саске подумал, что Наруто собрался уходить, но вместо этого голова Наруто прижалась к его груди.

- Обещай мне, Саске, - прошептал Наруто, но у Саске сложилось впечатление, словно блондин шептал ему прямо на ухо, - Обещай мне, что не заставишь меня просить вернуть мне мое одолжение.

И затем Наруто исчез как сон, словно никогда тут и не был.

ххх

Саске резко сел и провел пальцами по волосам, когда карета остановилась. Дверь широко распахнулась, и Какаши кивнул ему, пока он выбирался наружу. Напомнить себе, подумал принц Конохи мрачно, ни под каким видом не есть то, что предлагает Наруто.

- Маленький принц, - проговорил Какаши и с поклоном передал ему круглую коробку, едва больше ладони. Коробка заерзала, и Саске услышал, как нечто скребется внутри. Принц вопросительно приподнял бровь.

- Доверься ему, - произнес Какаши, и закрыл дверь кареты. – Помни об этом, Учиха.

ххх

Итачи стоял перед своим отцом и собравшейся толпой с огромным черным псом. Голова пса была размером с колесо кареты, а его темные глаза, казалось, светились красным, когда он обводил ими толпу. Когда король велел позвать детей, проблема оказалась не в псе, черный зверь просто сидел, огромный и впечатляющий, совсем как Итачи, подумалось Саске. Нет, проблема оказалась в том, что ни один ребенок в здравом уме не решался подойти к собаке… прямо как и с Итачи. Агрессивность пса даже не потребовалось тестировать.

Сай вытянул руку, и прекрасная хищная птица уселась, когтями обхватив покрытое кожей предплечье. Ястреб заклокотал и взъерошил свои перья; черные блестящие крылья широко раскрылись, показывая их размах, в пять футов, по крайней мере. Птица была прекрасна и четко это знала. Она гордо чистила свои перья так, словно ей было наплевать на весь окружающий мир, однако все это время острые смышленые глаза пристально наблюдали за тем, что происходит вокруг. Саске был уверен, что птица запоминает информацию для будущего использования. Может быть, хозяева и их домашние питомцы были не настолько уж разными, в конце концов.

Теперь настал черед Саске, он выступил вперед с коробкой, надежно спрятанной под мышкой. У него не было шанса заглянуть внутрь коробки, и пока он открывал крышку, он напоминал себе доверять Наруто. Доверять ему. Доверять ему. Крышка открылась…

«Ну, замечательно», - подумал Саске, сжимая зубы. Он должен был этого ожидать.

Кьюби, маленький лисенок, на которого «охотились», выпрыгнул из коробки и, используя свои коготки, стремглав взобрался по темно-синей тунике Саске. Он не успел сделать несколько кругов вокруг шеи принца, как заметил хихиканье, раздающееся от группы детей. Лис склонил свою пушистую голову на бок и затем прыгнул к ним. Крики удивления преобразились в заразительный смех, когда Кьюби терся и покусывал, подпрыгивал и носился между веселящимися детьми.

- Крошка, - начал Сай медленно, и глухое рычание донеслось у Саске из горла. – Ну, Крошка, - сказал Сай, глядя на Саске. – Я вообще-то имел в виду твоего питомца. Он… крошечный.

Итачи кивнул и подошел, чтобы встать рядом со своими братьями, наблюдая, как Кьюби понесся к их матери, вспрыгивая ей на руки. Оранжевый комок шерсти затрясся от восторга, когда она почесала его за маленькими ушами.

- Надеюсь, он не обмочит себя.

Саске просто наблюдал за лисом. В последний раз, когда он видел эту маленькую крысу, она свернулась на груди у Наруто, словно самое большое сокровище. С какой радости добе отдал нечто, чем так явно дорожил?

- Ну, ты выигрываешь критерий «добрый по отношению к детям» даже не засучив рукава, младший брат, - сухо прокомментировал Итачи. – Но что этот крошечный комок шерсти будет делать, чтобы защитить тебя или кого-то другого?

- Ну, наверное, крошка «очарует» их до смерти. Спустит своего очаровательного лиса на врага, а если этого будет не достаточно, то покажет им свой крошечный пенис…

Саске мрачно зарычал, и вдруг Кьюби спрыгнул с рук королевы и медленно подошел к Саске. Шерсть на спине животного встала дыбом, и маленький лис начал вертеться и рычать, подпрыгивая на одном месте.

- Очарование убивает, братья, - беспечно проговорил Сай, как вдруг весь зал резко вздохнул, и красная аура появилась вокруг маленького лисиного существа. По мере того, как Кьюби подходил поближе, он рос, удваиваясь и утраиваясь в размерах. Его клыки увеличивались, а его гневное тявканье превращалось глухое мрачное рычание и лай. Вскоре «очаровательный» лисенок стоял, грозный зверь ростом в десять футов, между ухмыляющимся Саске и оставшимися в зале людьми. Итачи, Сай и их отец просто смотрели, оценивая. Их матушка улыбалась, закрывшись ладонью, а оставшиеся люди просто съеживались.

- Кьюби, ты маленькая крыса, - мягко сказал Саске, - Достаточно.

Как вспышка, лис вернулся назад в свою крошечную форму чистого, неподдельного очарования и уселся Саске на голову. Все глаза устремились на короля Фугаку.

- И победитель… снова… Учиха Саске.

ххх

Позже этой ночью, Саске лежал в своей постели со своим, нет, с Нарутовским лисенком на груди. Лисиная мордочка была закрыта крошечной кремовой лапкой, и Саске наблюдал, как его маленькая пушистая грудь поднимается и опускается по мере того, как он дышит.

- Будет ли он скучать по тебе, малыш?

Один, миндалевидной формы, глаз открылся и посмотрел прямо на Саске. Нажимая своими лапками на грудь принца, Кьюби подвинулся так, чтобы встать и смотреть Саске в глаза. Он повернул мордочку в сторону и потом… кивнул.

Саске хотелось ощутить шок, но он уже видел, как животное выросло до размеров монстра, а затем уменьшилось до крошечного очаровашки за секунды. Лисенок придвинулся и потерся о подбородок принца перед тем, как снова лечь на свое место у него на груди.

- Нет, ты не прав. Он не будет скучать по мне, - проговорил Саске и потер большое с белым кончиком ухо между пальцами. – Он сказал мне никогда больше не возвращаться. Что он не может… не будет любить меня.

Если только такое было возможно, Кьюби разозлился и ударил лапкой Саске в грудь. Он замотал своей маленькой головой, словно испытывал крайнее отвращение от безнадежной глупости принца, и начал гневно тявкать. Наконец, уставший, крошечный лисенок свернулся в клубочек и упал Саске на грудь. Маленькие, золотистые глазки грустно смотрели на Саске.

- Я знаю, что он врал, - мрачно проговорил Саске и не заметил, как маленькие ушки дернулись. – Но что я могу поделать? Он не хочет моей помощи в том… что бы его не мучило. А теперь я – король. Все мои мечты… - он умолк.

Лисенок жалостливо всхлипнул перед тем, как прикрыть глазки. Саске положил руку на глаза и закусил губу, страстно желая тоже всхлипнуть.

ххх

На следующее утро Фугаку наблюдал за своими сыновьями, пока они ели завтрак. Он прекрасно осознавал, что он – сволочь, чертова сволочь, которая проведет немыслимое количество ночей на диване вместо королевской постели, если верить его милой кроткой супруге.

И он осознавал также, что Саске выиграл, буквально в два счета, но, опять таки, оба они, и король, и его жена, всегда знали, что есть нечто такое особенное в их младшеньком. Будучи самым младшим среди братьев, Саске всегда страстно стремился доказать, на что способен, и добивался этого с терпением, которое было попросту недосягаемо для его братьев.

Фугаку вздохнул, все это было хорошо и прекрасно, однако он не был готов оставить трон. Да, это было совершенно по-детски, это было не достойно взрослого, это было абсолютно идиотское поведение… а она была такой милой женщиной… но ему не хотелось сдаваться.

Он поднял голову, чтобы сказать сыновьям свое решение, только с тем, чтобы увидеть, как Саске внезапно встает, отставляет свой стул и поворачивается, чтобы выйти из зала.

- Саске? – позвал Фугаку, и его младший сын медленно повернулся и посмотрел ему в лицо. – Куда ты идешь?

- Я думал, это очевидно, отец. Собирать вещи. Ты не готов объявить меня королем, и поэтому ты предложишь еще одну попытку мне и моим братьям. Мы отправимся поутру.

Сай потерял дар речи, а Итачи просто наблюдал за своим глупым маленьким братом, крошечная улыбка безрезультатно тянула уголки его губ вверх. Фугаку мигнул.

- Разве ты не хочешь знать…

- Нет, - прервал его Саске, и отправился к дверям. – Я уже знаю, что мне нужно, чтобы быть хорошим королем. И тебе не нужно говорить мне.

Двери тихо закрылись, резко контрастируя с эмоциями, что вызвал выход младшего принца. Фугаку посмотрел на двух оставшихся сыновей, и Сай сверкнул улыбкой ему в ответ.

- Ааах, - произнес он драматично, - Крошка так вырос!

ххх

Один месяц. Приблизительно четыре недели. В среднем тридцать дней.

Саске зарычал, откидывая прочь мокрые пряди черных волос, и почувствовал, как Кьюби ерзает под его плащом, приглушенное тявканье достигло его ушей через раскат грома.

- Прекрасно, - пробормотал Саске и прижал капюшон поближе к лицу. – Я как-то думал, что с тобой в придачу, найти Наруто будет не проблема. – Тихое тявканье. – Я думал, я сразу же найду этот чертов замок. – Еще одно утвердительное тявканье. – Но мой месяц почти истек, и опять я оказался ЧЕРТ ЗНАЕТ ГДЕ! – заорал он в ночь, и Кьюби вцепился когтями ему в грудь, отчаянно пытаясь просунуть голову через мокрые складки плаща.

Саске посмотрел вниз, чтобы отругать маленького лисенка, эту мелкую крысу, как тихий смешок сбил его с этих мыслей в совершенно другом направлении.

- Я как-то спросил тебя, как это ты всегда умудряешься найти меня, сволочь, и ты сказал «я теряюсь». И вот теперь, ты вопишь во все горло, что ты потерялся, и посмотри! Ты нашел меня!

Наруто стоял под навесом своего замка, руки бесстрастно сложены на груди, легкая улыбка играла на губах. Мягкий свет из открытой двери придавал Наруто почти неземное сияние, и Саске медленно выскользнул из седла, крепко прижимая Кьюби к своей груди, и подошел к Наруто.

- Я вернулся, - сказал Саске, вставая перед Наруто.

Загорелая рука нежно убрала промокшие пряди в сторону, и блондин тихо ответил:

- Знаю.

Кьюби вырвался из своего заточения в руках принца и стремглав кинулся к Наруто, уселся на его плече и стал тереться о его щеку. Наруто тихо и ласково сказал ему что-то, так и не отводя глаз от Саске. Саске придвинулся к нему так близко, что мог ощущать тепло его тела даже через свою промокшую одежду, темный плащ Наруто также медленно промокал на дожде.

- Я – тот самый.

Наруто вздохнул, но приподнял голову, встречая взгляд Саске и улыбаясь. Это почти выбило из принца дыхание, он протянул руки и заключил Наруто в объятия, притягивая его еще ближе к себе. Наруто прильнул к нему и прошелся цепочкой поцелуев по гладкой бледной линии челюсти.

- Знаю.

Саске сглотнул, и его руки заскользили по скрытым тканью предплечьям блондина до тех пор, пока не обхватили загорелые щеки.

- Я не знаю, что это означает, Наруто.

Наруто поднялся на носочки и взял губы Саске в свои. Глаза Саске расширились перед тем, как закрыться, и он принял долгожданные ласки Наруто, страстно всасывая язык блондина в рот, когда ощутил ласковое поглаживание по своим сомкнутым губам. Наруто замурлыкал, вибрации этого звука заставили Саске зарычать, и он с силой протолкнул язык Наруто обратно в его рот, пока тщательно исследовал зубы и десны блондина, прославляя и наслаждаясь изумительным вкусом, что был как зеленые яблоки с весенним дождем.

Наруто отстранился, и Саске заглянул в яркие голубые глаза, светящиеся чувствами.

- Я знаю, Саске, и я молюсь богу, что когда ты узнаешь, ты сможешь простить меня.

- Наруто, - начал Саске, но Кьюби тявкнул и ударил Саске лапкой по прилипающим мокрым прядям. Наруто рассмеялся и, прижимаясь к боку принца, повел их в теплоту замка.

- Пойдем, сволочь, - проговорил блондин, ведя их по холлу. – Давай переоденем тебя во что-нибудь сухое. Я задержал для тебя обед.

- И насколько он нас задержит, добе? – спросил Саске, он забрался пальцами под рубашку Наруто и подразнивал гладкую кожу, что там обнаружил.

Наруто усмехнулся.

- Ой, посмотри, мы пришли к тебе в комнату. Увидимся на обеде, маленький принц.

Саске наблюдал за тем, как блондин зашагал по холлу прочь, и вопросительно приподнял бровь, когда Наруто обернулся и взглянул на него.

- Поторопись, чем быстрее мы поедим, тем быстрее мы…

С неожиданно высохшим ртом, Саске мигнул, и Наруто исчез.

ххх

- Не может быть, чтобы Кьюби не выиграл тебе королевство, - проговорил Наруто в перерывах между укусами жареной курицы.

Саске кивнул, и молча наблюдал, как Наруто кормит крошечного лиса под столом. В этот вечер они ели обед одни, в маленькой столовой с интимной атмосферой. Свет свечей отражался от хрустальных бокалов, а камин пылал, окутывая их свои теплом.

- Нет, я выиграл. Эта маленькая крыса похитила сердца как женщин, так и детей, а потом превратилась в монстра, когда мои братья спросили, убивает ли он людей своим «очарованием».

Наруто печально покачал головой, но его глаза светились весельем. Саске просто не мог отвести от него глаз.

- Мда, мне надо было предупредить тебя, он это не любит.

- Он защитил меня.

- Хорошо, - сказал Наруто с твердой убежденностью, и Саске фактически пришлось подавлять краску смущения, вызванную покровительственным тоном Наруто. – Итак, объясни мне, почему ты все еще не король.

Саске пожал плечами и сделал глоток своего вина.

- Мой отец не готов отойти от дел. Моя мать принуждает его к этому. До тех пор, пока он не будет к этому готов, и в самом деле не имеет смысла продолжать бороться за трон. Мои братья и я согласны с тем, что это будет последний из подвигов, в котором мы все принимаем участие.

Наруто кивнул, проводя пальцем по краю бокала.

- И что он попросил на этот раз?

Саске покачал головой и поставил свой бокал на стол.

- Не имеет значения, добе.

- Конечно, имеет, - сказал Наруто. – Ты хочешь быть королем, и, в конечном счете, я отправлю тебя прочь, предоставив все, что угодно, чтобы твоя мечта сбы…

- Это уже не мечта. – Саске смотрел, как Наруто откинулся на спинку стула, их обед был позабыт.

– Я был королем дважды, - объяснил Саске, - и когда мой отец снова отобрал у меня этот титул, я не разозлился… я испытал облегчение.

- Почему? – прошептал Наруто.

- Потому, что даже когда я не осознавал этого, - Саске медленно встал и ухмыльнулся, когда Наруто отодвинул свой стул от стола.

Саске приближался до тех пор, пока не встал между ног блондина и опустился на одно колено перед ним.

- Я просто хотел потеряться… - он взял руку Наруто в ладони и слегка сжал ее, - …и найти тебя.

- Саске, - выдохнул Наруто. – Ты не знаешь…

- Нет, не знаю. Я не знаю, что так пугает тебя, но я буду рядом с тобой до тех пор, пока ты мне не скажешь, а потом я уничтожу все, что затуманивает твои прекрасные глаза, когда ты про это думаешь. Я буду обнимать тебя, и защищать тебя, и лю…

- Саске! – прервал его Наруто, паника окрасила его голос и глаза. – Если ты это произнесешь, тогда…

- Я люблю тебя.

Улыбка Наруто была сквозь слезы, но она была искренней, он вздохнул, звук смирившегося, но довольного человека. Проводя рукой по волосам Саске, он проговорил:

- Знаю.

ххх

Саске был удивлен, когда Наруто привел его в просторную большую комнату. Колонны, сделанные из квадратных камней стояли по бокам стен, и факелы весело горели по всей комнате. Посередине была большая кровать, затянутая в раму темно вишневого дерева и высоко взбитых кроваво-красных подушек с пушистым синим одеялом. Оставшаяся часть комнаты почти ничего не имела, кроме одинокого шкафа и стола того же дерева, придвинутого к дальней стене.

Наруто потирал рукой шею на затылке, даже пока тянул Саске вглубь комнаты.

- Это комната - чтобы спать. Чего мне еще надо? – защитился он от невысказанного вопроса.

- Она прекрасна, - ответил Саске и потянул Наруто за запястье, пока блондин не встал лицом к нему. – Больше, чем только для сна.

С улыбкой, Наруто сделал шаг вперед, прижимаясь к груди принца и тая на ней.

- Благодарю тебя, но я привел тебя сюда не за тем, чтобы ты критиковал мой выбор интерьера или удивлял меня своими инсинуациями, - сказал Наруто, издевательски, пока отстегивал кожаный пояс с ножнами, отбрасывая их с шумом вместе с мечом в сторону.

- Хм, - ответил Саске, наклонившись и слегка прикусывая загорелое ухо между зубами. Наруто вздрогнул, и легкое шипение выскользнуло между его зубов. Саске ухмыльнулся, но всего на секунду, перед тем, как ощутить, как руки Наруто проникли ему под рубашку, скользнули по животу и нашли затвердевшие шишечки сосков.

- Ох, господи, - резко вдохнул он, и почти услышал улыбку блондина.

Руки Саске двигались по бедрам Наруто, а его голова упала ему на плечо. Закрывая глаза, Саске просто стоял какое-то время и чувствовал… ощущал кожу Наруто под своими ладонями, чьи пальцы пощипывали и дразнили его грудь, а его тепло обжигало принца… везде.

С рычанием Саске оттолкнул его. Наруто посмотрел на него с удивлением, и Саске вопросительно приподнял бровь. Принц положил свою бледную руку Наруто на затылок и почувствовал, как пальцы того прошлись вверх по его телу, чтобы зарыться в его волосы.

- Такие мягкие… - прошептал Наруто ему в губы и прижался к нему сильнее. Их покрытые одеждой эрекции терлись друг о друга, так восхитительно, и все же не достаточно сильно, нет, совсем не достаточно.

- Жарко… - жалобно занял Наруто, и Саске разорвал поцелуй, поднося ладони к лицу Наруто, чтобы взглянуть в его сверкающие голубые глаза.

- Еще. – Это слово слетело с губ Саске, и, помоги ему господи, он бы не смог ответить, было ли это приказом, вопросом или вежливой просьбой… ну, давайте будем честными. Уж точно не последним.

Однако Наруто принял это слово, и ответил на него своим собственным вопросом/приказом.

- Сейчас.

Саске прижался губами к золотистым волосам, вдыхая его запах, и улыбнулся.

Хм.

Отстраняясь, он скомкал край рубашки Наруто в ладонях и дернул темную ткань вверх и Наруто через голову. Держа рубашку в руках, он смотрел на другого, пока Наруто не заерзал и пока краска румянца не покрыла его золотистую кожу на щеках.

- Видишь нечто, что нравится? – спросил тот с нервным смешком.

Саске отрицательно покачал головой и притянул Наруто в груди за пояс штанов.

- Что люблю, - поправил он, и быстро развязал пояс, придерживающий темные штаны. Вскоре одежда упала на пол вокруг загорелых ног.

- Ты такой… - Саске проглотил внезапный комок в горле и провел одним пальцем от острой тазовой косточки блондина, вверх по подтянутым ребрам к ключице. – Прекрасный.

Палец на его собственном подбородке заставил его сфокусироваться на сверкающих глазах Наруто.

- Твоя очередь, Саске.

Саске кивнул и потянулся руками к рубашке только с тем, чтобы его по ним ударили. Не отводя глаз, Наруто повел пальцами под рубашкой и медленно задрал ткань вверх по бледной груди. Когда рубашка упала, забытая на пол, Наруто прижался обнаженным торсом к торсу принца и спрятал свое лицо у того на груди.

- Хмм, Саске, - прошептал Наруто и повел губами по шее принца до места, где стучал пульс.

Вскоре Наруто нежно посасывал кожу и двигал бедрами в одном ритме с Саске. Саске сжал пальцами предплечья блондина, прижимая его ближе, а его голова запрокинулась назад, когда нежное сосание превратилось в дразнящее покусывание. Его бедра намертво прижались в бедрам другого, и он вдохнул от неожиданности, когда ощутил, что его член, вдруг освобожденный от одежды, трется о член Наруто.

- О, черт, - низким голосом застонал парень, и глаза Саске расширились.

Он поднял голову и посмотрел на Наруто. Голубые глаза свободно скользили вверх и вниз по его телу, и Саске нежно улыбнулся, приподняв подбородок блондина, совсем как Наруто несколько мгновений до этого.

- Видишь нечто, что нравится?

Наруто широко улыбнулся.

- Возможно…

- Возможно? – зарычал Саске и толкнул Наруто спиной на кровать. Наруто попытался сесть, но Саске был над ним через мгновение, проводя пальцами и губами по золотистой коже, сто сияла теплом в огне факелов. Он медленно запоминал текстуру кожи блондина, особенно тщательно сохраняя в памяти те прикосновения, что заставляли Наруто изгибаться под ним.

- Саске! – позвал блондин, и Саске поднял голову, тонкая нитка слюны лопнула, когда он отпустил затвердевшую шишечку на груди другого парня.

Саске медленно облизал губы и стал подниматься вверх по телу блондина, отпечатывая легкие поцелуи и дразнящие укусы на загорелой коже плеча, ключице и шее.

Саске наклонился и толкнул голову блондина в сторону. Он потерся носом по теплой коже парня и принялся нежно посасывать яремную вену. Сильные ноги Наруто обернулись вокруг его талии, и Саске зашипел, когда их эрекции стали тереться друг о друга. Наруто приподнял бедра, усиливая трение, и Саске слегка отстранился, чтобы заглянуть в яркие голубые глаза.

Медленная сексуальная улыбка раздвинула губы Наруто, и он обхватил ладонями щеки принца, втягивая того в жаркий поцелуй, при этом его бедра продолжали толкаться вперед.

- Ох, че…. возьми, Наруто, - прошептал Саске в покрасневшие от поцелуя губы.

- Да, пожалуйста, - насмешливо проговорил Наруто, поднимая с вызовом бровь, и был награжден языком принца, заставляющим вырываться громкие всхлипывания из его жаждущего рта.

Саске разорвал поцелуй и посмотрел вниз, на их тела, наблюдая, как их затвердевшие члены скользят друг по другу, смазка стекает каплями на подтянутый живот блондина.

- Взгляни на нас, - приказал принц, и Наруто поднял голову, глаза опасно потемнели, перед тем, как увеличить силу и скорость, с которой его загорелые бедра вбивались в бедра Саске.

- Да, - прошипел блондин, - так хорошо…

Проведя губами по челюсти Наруто, Саске толчком встал на колени и опустил ноги Наруто на постель. Он провел своими бледными пальцами по натянутой коже золотистых бедер и судорожно вздохнул. Этот прекрасный парень принадлежал ему. Предлагая ему себя и воплощая все его мечты. Ему не терпелось рассказать Наруто о своих планах. Он исправит то самое, что мучает Наруто, и тогда этот… его глаза плотно закрылись… этот красавец будет его навсегда. Его глаза широко распахнулись, когда загорелые пальцы схватили его за запястье, останавливая руку.

Наруто сидел на кровати, а он даже не заметил как тот сел, и улыбался ему.

- Ты заставляешь меня чувствовать себя…

Он пожал плечами, нежно розовый румянец покрыл его щеки, отпуская запястье принца, чтобы своей рукой провести по бледной скуле.

- Прекрасным… - закончил он словами едва ли громче вздоха.

Свободная рука Наруто вложила нечто Саске в ладонь, и темные глаза посмотрели вниз и увидели бутылочку с маслом, заткнутую пробкой.

Поднимая голову, Саске стремительно нагнулся вперед, желая больше всего на свете ощутить улыбку Наруто на своих губах. Он дразнил язык добе своим, проглатывая всхлипывания и стоны своим ртом. Разрывая поцелуй, Саске положил ладонь плашмя на грудь Наруто и толкнул его на постель, а блондин упал на спину, его светлые волосы, трепещущие отсветом факелов, раскинулись на темно синем одеяле.

Вытягивая пробку из бутылочки, Саске вылил немного масла на пальцы и свободной рукой стал поддразнивать светлые колечки волос у основания члена Наруто.

- Я доставлю тебе столько удовольствия, - нежно проговорил он, его пальцы осторожно обхватили сморщенную кожу яичек Наруто, аккуратно поиграли с ними. Бедра парня толкнулись вверх, и загорелые пальцы сжали простыни.

- Саске… покажи мне, - проговорил Наруто, его голос прозвучал глухо и был наполнен отчаянным желанием.

- Так чертовски много, обещаю, - пробормотал Саске и протолкнул один скользкий от масла палец через тугое колечко мускулов.

Наруто зашипел, а Саске простонал, ощущая, как мускулы сжались вокруг его пальца. Другой своей рукой он потянулся и обхватил твердый член Наруто. Большим пальцем подхватил капельку смазки и намазал ее вокруг головки.

- Черт, Саске, двигайся, - выдавил Наруто, и Саске, вытащив один палец, немедленно заменил его двумя.

- Ох, господи, - с трудом выдавил блондин, тяжело дыша, и прежде чем Саске смог двинуть пальцами, Наруто насадился на них, втягивая их глубже в свое тугое тепло. Резкий вдох послышался в комнате, и Саске улыбнулся, двигая рукой вверх-вниз по твердой длине Наруто, в то время как его пальцы, дразня, потирали его простату.

Наруто прогнулся на постели, когда был добавлен третий палец, и Саске заворожено смотрел на единственную блестящую капельку, что скатилась из уголка закрытых голубых глаз.

- Эй, - прошептал Саске, - посмотри на меня.

Голубые глаза моргнули и открылись, и все опасения, что сжимали грудь принца, смыло прочь страстным взглядом и требовательным звуком всхлипывания, что слетел через слегка открытые губы.

- Пожалуйста, Саске.

Саске легко, скользящим движением, накрыл тело Наруто, ощущая его тепло на своей коже. Он приставил свой член к отверстию своего чуда и остановился, пристально наблюдая за его реакцией. Загорелые руки взлетели и обхватили ладонями его лицо, притягивая его вниз, пока их губы не столкнулись вместе, языки стали бороться за контроль, а Саске не проник внутрь. Когда он полностью вошел, Саске разорвал поцелуй и прикоснулся лбом ко лбу Наруто. Их неглубокое дыхание смешивалось, пока оба они старались восстановить нормальный ритм вдохов.

- Наруто, - тяжело дыша, произнес принц, и подался назад крошечную долю дюйма перед тем, как толкнуться вперед. Рот Наруто открылся, но не раздалось ни звука. Дрожащие ноги обернулись вокруг бледной талии, и Саске начал двигаться, медленно выходя и позволяя Наруто установить ритм, как быстро ему толкаться назад.

- Сильнее! – простонал парень и сжал загорелые бедра, заставляя Саске проникнуть еще глубже, однако скорость толчков принца осталась прежней. Он слишком сильно желал этого и хотел насладиться каждым мгновением. Наруто всхлипывал, его голова металась из стороны в сторону, когда Саске вращал бедрами и ударял по его простате.

- Такой чертовски узкий, - с силой толкаясь, проговорил принц.

- Черт, Саске, умоляю, - просил Наруто, - Я так близко. Ласкай меня. Двигайся быстрее. Двигайся же!

Саске ухмыльнулся, нагибая голову, чтобы поцеловать и облизать покрытую потом кожу ключиц блондина, однако его скорость осталась прежней. Внутрь. Наружу. Плавный и четкий ритм, пока накапливалось удовольствие, задерживаясь у края, молило об освобождении, не видя конца.

- Черт возьми! – прорычал Наруто, и вдруг Саске почувствовал, что оказался плашмя на спине, с Наруто сидящем верхом на нем, с его членом, глубоко погруженном в тугую горячую попку Наруто.

- Чееееерт! – прошипел Саске, но Наруто не дал ему ни секунды, чтобы опомниться, и начал двигаться. Поднимаясь на скользком члене Саске и с силой опускаясь на нем вниз.

- Я хочу еще, - прорычал блондин, он запрокинул голову назад, вращая загорелыми бедрами и громко вскрикивая, когда обнаружил «тот самый» угол. Его ритм ускорился, мускулы на бедра задрожали под пальцами принца, когда он вцепился ногтями в двигающиеся бедра.

- Наруто… Наруто… - повторял Саске в ритм с движениями Наруто. – Господи, дьявол, Наруто…

- Ласкай меня, Саске, черт, молю, молю, молю…

Саске потянулся и обхватил пальцами сочащийся смазкой член Наруто, лаская головку и размазывая смазку, а затем он начал безумный ритм, отчаянно стараясь попасть в такт с Наруто.

- Наруто, я…

Спина Саске прогнулась дугой, когда пальцы Наруто провели и остановились у него на груди, пока блондин насаживался на Саске все сильнее и сильнее, его голова была запрокинута назад, пот блестел на его стройном теле, сверкая отблесками факелов. Пальцы Саске двигались в нещадном ритме по длине Наруто, дразня и каждым движением приближая блондина к финалу.

- Саске, ох, черт, Саске! – вскричал Наруто, и струи белой спермы выстрелили из его члена, покрывая грудь Саске и его руку. Наруто продолжал двигаться на Саске, дрожа от наслаждения до тех пор, пока сильные руки принца не вцепились в его бедра, удерживая блондина на одном месте, чтобы Саске мог толкаться вверх, с силой приникая в него один, второй раз…

- Наруто! Наруто!

И затем он кончал, наполняя Наруто снова и снова, а имя блондина становилось словами страстного желания, жизненно важной необходимости, но прежде всего, любви. Его бледные пальцы отпустили загорелые бедра, отчетливо оставив на них синяки, и Наруто рухнул вперед, прямо Саске на грудь.

Саске протянул руки, обнимая парня, лежащего на нем. Одной рукой он нежно рисовал колечки у Наруто на спине, в то время как вторая – поигрывала золотистыми прядями на затылке блондина.

- Я люблю тебя, - прошептал он и запечатлел поцелуй на золотистых волосах. Усталость требовала свое, но перед тем, как покориться ей, он ощутил, как Наруто перевернулся на бок и потерся об него, прижимая губы в поцелуе поверх сердца принца.

- Знаю.

ххх

Саске медленно потянулся, со все еще закрытыми глазами, и протянул руку, чтобы придвинуть Наруто поближе к себе. Его рука упала на пустое место, и он поднял голову, осматривая комнату в поисках блондина. Ему не пришлось искать далеко. Тот сидел на кровати, уже полностью одетый, спиной к Саске. Утреннее солнце потоком вливалось в окна спальни Наруто и заставляло хаотичные острые пряди светлых волос сверкать золотом. Саске ухмыльнулся. Волосы его добе служили отличным напоминанием вчерашней активности.

- Наруто, - сказал Саске и подвинулся на кровати так, чтобы провести пальцами по мягкой небесно-голубой рубашке, скрывающей спину парня. Не получив никакой реакции, за исключением слегка напрягшихся мышц плеч, Саске сел и пополз к нему на коленях. Он уселся за его спиной, расставив колени, и положил подбородок Наруто на плечо. Поцеловал мягкие светлые волосы, что терлись о затылок блондина, и прошептал:

- Доброе утро.

Наруто повернул к нему голову, и Саске нахмурился, когда увидел, что голубые глаза спрятаны за опущенными светлыми ресницами. И все таки, он наклонился вперед, прикоснулся губами к губам Наруто, и почувствовал огромное облегчение, накрывшее его волной, когда Наруто нерешительно ответил на поцелуй.

- Саске, - медленно начал говорить Наруто, и облегчение испарилось.

Что-то тяжелым грузом лежало на словах Наруто, придавливая Саске сердце, сжимая его грудь, и заставляя пальцы вцепиться в предплечья блондина. Ему не хотелось, чтобы Наруто завершил свою фразу.

- Мой отец послал нас с целью найти человека, рядом с которым мы бы могли править.

Светлые ресницы затрепетали, открывая голубые глаза, полные непролитых слез.

- Саске…

- Забавно, - прервал его Саске, и где-то про себя юный Учиха отметил, что в этот момент он, должно быть, … лепечет по-детски. – Потому что, когда я понял, что мой отец хочет нас снова отправить, мне было совершенно все равно, что он попросит нас найти. Видишь ли, просто я решил для себя.

Саске обвил свои сильные руки вокруг груди Наруто и крепко прижал его к себе.

- К тому времени я уже решил, что быть королем – такой пустяк, и что ты… ты – это все для меня. Я уехал, четко решив найти тебя.

- Саске, ты должен меня выслушать…

Саске прижал лицо к шее Наруто, проглатывая нечто, подозрительно напоминающее слезы.

- Только на следующее утро, когда мы уже отправлялись, мне передали, что мой отец попросил нас найти именно то, что я намеревался отыскать. Вот только мне не хотелось забирать тебя отсюда. Я точно уверен, что ты бы выиграл, но я совершенно не желаю быть там, где тебя нет. Ты мне нужен, Наруто. Я люблю тебя.

- Саске! – закричал Наруто и резко вырвался из его объятий. Он сделал несколько шагов прочь от кровати, и впервые за утро, Саске заметил, что блондин держит в руках пару мечей. Один из них был его собственным… мечом, что может пройти сквозь все, что угодно, кроме своего брата-близнеца.

- Наруто, - произнес он медленно, блондин бросил на кровать одежду.

- Одевайся, - резко проговорил тот, но тон голоса был усталым, очень и очень усталым.

Саске подчинился, натягивая свою тунику и штаны, перед тем, как подойти и встать перед блондином. Наруто стоял у окна, наблюдая, как солнце поднимается над горизонтом, а затем прильнул к теплому телу Саске. Принц ощутил нежный, дрожащий поцелуй на своей челюсти, а затем Наруто повернулся лицом к нему. Он стоял совершенно прямо, держа спину ровно и расправив плечи, выражение его лица было пустым, совершенно свободным от каких-либо эмоций, которые Саске так привык видеть.

- Пришло время вернуть мне одолжение, маленький принц.

- Все, что захочешь, - мгновенно ответил Саске и протянул к нему руку.

Холодный сердитый взгляд, такой чуждый лицу Наруто, остановил его движение, и Саске стиснул руку в кулак, позволил ей упасть.

- Что… - голос принца запнулся, и он мысленно отругал себя за эту оплошность.

Успокаивая дыхание, он встретился взглядом с Наруто, таким же холодным и лишенным эмоций.

- Что ты хочешь?

На мгновение голубой лед растаял, и Саске почувствовал, как его защита слабеет, его потребность обнимать и защищать Наруто пересиливает его чертову Учиховскую гордость, а затем Наруто сказал:

- Убей меня.

Саске попятился назад, словно Наруто его ударил.

- Что? Нет!

Наруто наклонил голову, и его светлые волосы заслонили тенью его глаза и успешно спрятали его эмоции от Саске.

- Ты обещал. Я дал тебе взамен все, что ты просил…

- Тогда забери все назад! Я не буду убивать тебя! Что это за одолжение такое?

Саске взволнованно провел рукой по волосам, а Наруто все равно не двигался, не превратил это в шутку, не сделал ничего, просто стоял и сердито смотрел вниз… в ожидании. Нечто мрачное пошевелилось в груди у принца, яростное и примитивное. Неужели все их чувства были только игрой… глупой и чертовски странной игрой, которую Наруто выдумал с самого начала? Но даже когда чувство предательства злостно вонзило когти в его сердце, нечто другое, чистое и нежное, как пушинка, перебило его. Он ЛЮБИЛ Наруто. Здесь было что-то еще… ему просто нужно было понять, почему все это происходит.

- Ты обещал, сволочь, и ты исполнишь мою просьбу!

- Только через мой труп, - свирепо ответил Саске, и замер на месте, когда голова Наруто медленно поднялась, и он встретился с холодным, мертвым взглядом Наруто и его мрачной улыбкой.

- Это можно устроить.

Быстрым движением руки Наруто бросил Саске меч. Одним плавным движением он вынул свой меч из ножен, и Саске увидел, что меч блондина – точная копия его собственного.

- Если ты думаешь, что я шучу, Принц Учиха, то ты глубоко ошибаешься.

Наруто бросился вперед, с явным желанием убить, Саске едва удалось отскочить в сторону и выхватить собственный меч, мгновения спустя он уже держал меч, блокируя резкий удар Наруто вниз.

- Почему? – проговорил Саске сквозь плотно сжатые зубы, отталкивая от себя Наруто. Блондин опять принял боевую стойку и, казалось, обдумывал вопрос принца. Саске заметил, что он избегает смотреть ему в глаза.

- Я не подозревал, что ты – лгун. Ты не достоин быть королем. Меня от тебя тошнит.

Саске зарычал, но не двинулся, и еще раз обнаружил, что парирует атаку Наруто. Блокировка, выпад, поворот, толчок назад. Наруто танцевал вокруг него, заставляя Саске ускорять его шаги до тех пор, пока их тяжелое дыхание не наполнило комнату, и пот не покрыл их воротники.

- Перестань!

-Нет! – просто ответил Наруто, и провел рукой по лбу. – Мне любопытно, твои браться, они повели бы себя так же трусливо? Взяли бы они мои подарки, - Наруто сделал паузу, и Саске показалось, что он услышал легкую запинку в его голосе, когда он продолжил, - взяли бы они МЕНЯ и потом отказали бы в моей просьбе?

Черная ярость взорвалась внутри Саске. Картинки Наруто, улыбающегося Итачи, смеющегося вместе с Саем, стонущего, любящего, кричащего для его темноволосых братьев заполонили разум Учихи.

- Как ты смеешь!

Саске бросился на Наруто, он видел, как блондин поднимает меч, блокируя удар, но в последнюю секунду, Наруто, наконец, наконец, встретился с ним глазами, и Саске осознал свою роковую ошибку.

- Нет… - прошептал он, но было уже поздно. Рука Наруто опустилась, оставляя его незащищенным, и меч Саске вошел в грудь Наруто, глубоко посередине, по самую рукоять.

Наруто кашлянул кровью, слезы катились по его щекам. Саске вцепился в его предплечья, удерживая блондина, когда колени того подогнулись.

- Почему? Наруто, умоляю, нет! Почему?

- Потому, что я люблю тебя, - проговорил Наруто, его меч выпал из безжизненных пальцев, звук его падения остался для Саске неразличимым, пока он прижимал в груди Наруто, опустившись вместе с ним на колени.

- Все хорошо, маленький принц, - тихо сказал Наруто, и Саске стер трясущимися пальцами красную струйку крови, скатившуюся с побелевших губ парня.

Голубые глаза, подрагивая, закрылись, и Саске ощутил, что сердце Наруто перестало биться, словно оно было его собственным. Со слезами, мешающими четко видеть, он судорожно оглянулся по сторонам и почувствовал, как его сознание начинает угасать. Темнота проступила у краев его зрения, и он прижал Наруто сильнее. Как раз тогда, когда его глаза начали закрываться, он заметил какого-то человека, стоящего над ним с серебристыми волосами.

- Спокойной ночи, маленький принц.

ххх

Когда сознание начало к нему возвращаться, он боролся против него когтями и зубами. Он вспомнил все, что случилось перед тем, как он заснул, включая резкий звук стали, пронзающей загорелую грудь, ту самую, что он покрывал нежными поцелуями только прошлой ночью. Он вспомнил мертвые глаза Наруто и, наконец, он вспомнил, как Наруто сказал ему, что любит его. Он любит Саске, и именно поэтому он попросил Саске убить его. И теперь он остался совсем один. Почему? Это совершенно не имело никакого смысла!

Легкие пальцы пробежались по его волосам, и он резко откинулся назад, жестко приземляясь на пол, когда услышал тихий звук голоса. Он уставился, широко распахнув глаза, на блондина, что сидел на сидении прямо над ним, и смутная догадка посетила его: он был в карете.

- Саске, - начал говорить блондин, но Саске вскочил на колени, сжал в руках рубашку и с силой дернул Наруто к себе.

- Какого черта, Наруто? – он задыхался, гнев, облегчение, замешательство и такая огромная порция ярости сражались внутри него, практически ослепляя, и он дернул сильнее.

Улыбка Наруто была натянутой, он мягко положил свои руки на руки Саске, ослабляя их хватку так, чтобы он мог дышать.

- Саске, - снова начал он, но остановился, когда Саске рывком притянул его через всю карету так, что блондин оказался у него на коленях.

Саске прижал голову к груди Наруто и уравнял свое дыхание в такт с тихим ритмом дыхания Наруто. Он положил ладонь Наруто на грудь, недалеко от того места, где он так отчетливо помнил, как торчал его меч, и просто ощущал четкий ритм биения сердца Наруто.

- Объясни.

Не было сомнений, что это был приказ. Он чувствовал дыхание Наруто на своих волосах и закрыл глаза, когда губы блондина зашевелились у его уха.

- Хорошо, объясню. Однажды давным…

- Добе, - прорычал Саске и прикусил теплую нежную кожу на загорелой шее.

Пальцы сжались в темных волосах, и Наруто запрокинул принцу голову так, чтобы они могли смотреть друг другу в глаза. В темном освещении кареты голубые глаза Наруто сверкали, и Саске просто мигнул, когда бледно-розовые губы устремились вперед и поцеловали его в нос.

- Но, Саске, так начинаются все сказки, - блондин наклонил голову, - я думаю, это правило.

- Хм, - кивнул принц и подвинул голову, чтобы она свободно лежала на плече Наруто. – Продолжай.

- Однажды, давным давно, жил себе красивый, сильный, до нелепого бесстрашный и…

- Очаровательный, - добавил Саске.

- Саске, это моя история… буквально… и я уже сказал, что я - красивый, смелый…

- И очаровательный.

- Ладно! И очаровательный. Однажды злой колдун пришел в мое королевство. Очевидно, что в то время мы не знали, что он - злой или что он – колдун. Он взглянул на меня всего один раз и заявил, что безумно меня любит. Он целыми неделями преследовал меня, но мой ответ оставался неизменным. Я не любил его и никогда не полюблю. – Наруто снова уселся Саске на колени и вздохнул.

- Он никак не хотел принять отказ. Мои отец и мать выслали его из королевства, отослали меня и мой двор прочь, туда, где мы все надеялись, он меня не найдет. Я поселился в деревенском замке, что нам принадлежал. И когда колдун понял, что меня спрятали, он убил моих родителей и посреди ночи появился у меня в замке. Он проклял меня страшным заклятьем. Он сказал, что я останусь в своем замке, который он поместил между миром людей и миром сказок, до тех пор, пока я не влюблюсь, и буду любим в ответ. Когда это случится, единственный способ снять заклятие и освободиться – это заставить человека, который меня любит, убить меня.

Тишина заполнила карету, и Наруто попытался соскользнуть с колен Саске, но бледные пальцы принца держали его на месте, как стальные.

- Я не мог тебе объяснить, почему. И я не уверен, поверил бы ты мне, расскажи я все. Я пытался отправить тебя прочь. Дважды! Но когда ты появился у меня на пороге в третий раз, вымокший до нитки, с Кьюби под плащом, я уже не мог больше отказывать ни себе, ни тебе в своих чувствах. Я должен был попытаться! Ты понимаешь меня, Саске? Чтобы быть с тобой… ты заслуживал свободного человека.

Наруто обхватил лицо Саске ладонями и прижался к нему так, что их лбы соприкасались.

- Пожалуйста, умоляю, прости меня.

Саске посмотрел Наруто в глаза и обрадовался той бурлящей жизни, что там увидел, вдруг вспомнив, какими они были мертвыми всего несколько часов назад. Он схватил руку Наруто в свою и, не отводя от блондина глаз, поцеловал пульсирующую жилку на загорелом запястье.

- Каждый раз, когда Какаши возвращал меня домой, он все время говорил одно и тоже.

Наруто прикусил нижнюю губу, ожидая, что Саске продолжит говорить.

- Он говорил мне доверять тебе. Он сказал, что это – единственный способ, и что я всегда должен про это помнить: просто доверять тебе.

Переплетая их пальцы вместе, Саске притянул Наруто к себе еще раз.

- Я прощаю тебя. Ты вернешь мне это одолжение?

Наруто рассмеялся, звук его смеха наполнил карету и прогнал прочь затяжную темноту, что грузом лежала у Саске на сердце. С хриплым смехом облегчения блондин кивнул и поцеловал Саске перед тем, как основа отстраниться, чтобы они могли говорить.

- Ты сказал, что твой отец желает, чтобы ты привел домой совершенного партнера?

Саске кивнул и склонил голову набок, чтобы провести губами по благословенно теплым губам Наруто.

- Хм.

- У меня есть один такой, - прошептал Наруто с широкой улыбкой.

- У тебя есть совершенный супруг? Он в коробке, как мой совершенный домашний питомец? Я надеюсь, что он умопомрачительный и красивый и до нелепого бесстрашный…

- Сволочь, - зарычал Наруто и схватил нижнюю губу Саске своими зубами перед тем, как всосать ее в свой рот. Он выпустил покрасневшую губу и облизнул подвергшуюся насилию губу дразнящим языком.

- Я все вышеперечисленное… и даже больше!

- Знаю.

ххх

В большой тронный зал были снова приглашены королевская семья и так много преданных вассалов, сколь мог вместить замок. Приглушенный шепот, громкие крики и просто шум эхом раздавались вокруг заключенного в мрамор пространства. Саске стоял перед своими родителями рядом с Наруто и тявкающим Кьюби, перескакивающим возбужденно с его плеча на плечо Наруто и снова назад. Слева от них стояли его братья со своими избранниками.

Высокий темнокожий парень с волосами цвета ночи, что достойно соперничали с волосами Учих, стоял, словно охрана, за спиной у Итачи. Его руки были сурово скрещены на груди, закованной в броню, его поза и аура внушали совершенный ужас. Даже пес Итачи стоял чуть поодаль. Его представили как Хошигаке Кисаме, и он вежливо поклонился, когда его представляли их матушке. Саске продолжал наблюдать за ним, пытаясь выяснить причину, хоть одну единственную, по которой его брат выбрал этого человека, когда он ощутил, что Наруто сжимает его руку. Голубые глаза указали на талию Итачи, и Саске увидел, что одна из огромных ладоней Кисаме расположилась вокруг бедра Итачи и прижимала того к широкой груди. Итачи ровным счетом никак не сопротивлялся, а вместо этого прильнул к более высокому парню. Саске поднял глаза как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как взгляд Кисаме пригвоздил его к месту, молча требуя его мнение. Саске вежливо кивнул, и Кисаме подмигнул ему в ответ. Саске больше не волновался за Итачи.

Сай стоял, держа в объятиях темноволосого парня, что мог легко сойти за необыкновенно красивую девушку. Его длинные волосы каскадом спускались вниз по его спине, и Сай лениво поймал выбившуюся прядь и нежно заткнул ее парню за ухо. Хаку, так он был представлен, мягко улыбнулся и тихо пробормотал свои приветствия. Сай улыбнулся. Это была улыбка, широкая, болезненно искренняя, такая настоящая, какую никто из королевской семьи никогда не видел. Саске слегка улыбнулся в ответ и прикусил язык, чтобы не засмеяться, когда Сай стал бессвязно бормотать.

Саске был вынужден прервать процесс оценивания избранных братьями супругов, когда их отец-король прочистил горло, и весь огромный зал замер в тишине, кроме звуков шарканья ног, шуршания ткани: все королевство ожидало… снова… увидеть того принца, который будет назван королем.

- Мне выпала честь поприветствовать таких блестящих джентльменов, добро пожаловать в мою семью, - начал король, затем он потер рукой подбородок и его плечи слегка напряглись, только слегка. – Сыновья мои, каждый из вас достоин собственного королевства. Вы все можете стать прекрасными и благородными королями. Вы будете защищать свое королевство и своих людей ценой своих жизней, и я сомневаюсь, познакомившись с этими храбрыми людьми, что вам придется сражаться в одиночку.

Король откинулся на спинку трона.

- Но у меня всего одно королевство, поэтому…

- Прошу прощения, - внимание Саске, равно как и внимание всех присутствующих в зале, было приковано к Наруто, который выступил вперед. – И в чем проблема? Трое сыновей и всего одно королевство?

Все, что Фугаку собирался сказать, было полностью забыто, когда Наруто широко улыбнулся и сказал:

- У меня есть одно такое, два таких, вообще-то… и замок, что постоянно нуждается в присмотре.

Шепот волной наполнил зал, и Фугаку еще раз прочистил горло, привлекая к себе внимание.

- У тебя есть королевство? – медленно спросил он.

- Два королевства, отец, - исправил его Саске, а Наруто весело поднял вверх два пальца в качестве наглядного пособия.

- Два, - подтвердил Фугаку, и благоговейный трепет пробрался в его голос совершенно без приглашения.

- Да, два королевства, - слегка раздраженно проговорил Наруто, кивая головой. – И каждый из ваших старших сыновей может получить по одному в собственность. Я попрошу взамен только… одно одолжение, если пожелаете.

- Наруто, - предостерегающе сказал Саске.

- Саске, - Наруто посмотрел на него с совершенно невинным выражением лица и распахнутыми широко глазами, а затем снова повернулся к королю. – Я знаю, что вы не готовы оставить трон, и думаю, что у вас впереди еще много, много лет отличного правления. Саске и я, мы можем счастливо жить в моем деревенском замке, но когда наступит время передать трон, я только прошу назвать наследником Саске. Он все-таки уже выиграл… дважды.

Два пальца снова поднялись вверх… на всякий пожарный случай.

Тишина захватила зал, вместе с все возрастающим чувством возбуждения, и Фугаку взглянул на своих старших сыновей, получая в ответ короткие кивки согласия. Он посмотрел на Саске, но его младший сын прижал спину Наруто к своей груди и терся о его волосы, без сомнения сообщая о своем удовлетворении, судя по счастливой улыбке Наруто.

Король посмотрел на свою прекрасную жену, чьим советам он привык доверять за все эти долгие годы, королева Микото улыбнулась и пожала ему руку. В этом взгляде он прочел одобрение, и понял, что его ночи на диване, наконец, закончатся.

Он встал и сказал:

- Победитель -… Учиха Саске!

И все они жили долго и счастливо.

-Конец-


End file.
